Stronger
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "kalau memang kau harus memilih nanti Aku atau kedua putra kita. Jangan ragu untuk menyelamatkan mereka." /"Bodoh! Tidak akan ada yang mati! Jangan berani menutup matamu Hana atau aku akan benar-benar marah saat ini!" /"Nee-san, Gomenasai..." /"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dan kalian akan baik-baik saja." / Chapter 6&7 updated, minggu depan ga update yah Mind to RNR minaa?
1. Chapter 1

Stronger

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but Sasuke is MINE #dibakarsakura, **

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, penulisan tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD yang benar #apadah**

**Author Bacot Area : Okeh, akhirnya setelah ehemsetengahtahunlebihehem Aphro menghilang dari dunia perfanfic-an Indonesia#eh?, saya balik lagi tapi kali ini bawa FF pair Sasusaku, hehehehe Enjoy this one guys, Mind To RNR Mina?**

"_**Apa yang kau lihat saat ini pada diriku, **_

_**Itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Dendam, amarah, keputusasaan, **_

_**keinginan kuat untuk memiliki mu lagi**_

_**tak bisakah kau lihat itu dimataku saat ini?**_

_**yang kau lihat pada diriku saat ini, hanya sebuah topeng**_

_**topeng yang ku gunakan untuk merebutmu kembali "**_

_**Tokyo, 18 oktober 2013**_

Wanita bersurai indigo itu kembali tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya, kedua iris lavendernya menatap kearah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya, jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Keringat dingin kembali membasahi tubuhnya, mimpi buruk lagi, selalu mimpi buruk dan mimpi yang selalu sama. Dering ponselnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, gadis itu menatap horror ponselnya yang berdering di tengah malam, kedua matanya menatap seorang pria yang berbaring di sebelahnya, pria bersurai raven yang sudah selama empat tahun terakhir menjadi suaminya, ia kembali menatap ponselnya yang tak berhenti berdering lalu memutuskan untuk menekan tombol hijau dengan gementaran.

"Ha… halo…" ujarnya tergagap, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari seberang sana

"Siapa ini?" ujarnya semakin panik

"apa kabar Hinata-_chan?_" iris lavendernya kembali terbelalak menyadari siapa yang menghubunginya, suara itu, suara wanita yang berhasil ia singkirkan dengan kedok kecelakaan empat tahun yang lalu.

"Sa…Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana bisa… harusnya kau…." ucapan Hinata kembali terputus saat mendengar tawa Sakura meledak dari seberang sana

"ya ini aku Hinata, dan aku belum mati, _**Jalang**_! Teknik kacangan mu untuk menyingkirkan ku itu benar-benar tidak berguna." Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tertidur dengan tenang di sebelahnya, kalau Sakura kembali, neraka benar-benar sudah dekat untuknya. Tak hanya Sasuke bahkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang selama ini bersikap baik padanya bisa-bisa membencinya kalau mereka tahu Hinata lah orang dibalik menghilangnya Sakura yang saat itu di bicarakan sudah meninggal.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Hinata

"hahaha, ini bukan kau yang biasanya Hinata, tak ku sangka gadis sepolos dirimu bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu pada sahabatnya sendiri." Ujar Sakura

"Jangan macam-macam, Sakura. Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?" Ujar Hinata lagi, sesekali ia menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Kau yang jangan macam-maca, Hyuga. Aku tidak peduli dengan sikap polosmu yang bisa menipu suamiku dan keluarganya. Aku bukan mereka, dan kau sudah berhasil membangunkan seekor singa betina yang bisa menerkammu kapan saja." Ujar Sakura

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Hinata

"Bagaimana kalau ku katakan Itachi-_nii _sudah tahu semuanya tentang apa yang kau lakukan dan sudah bertemu dengan ku?" keringat dingin kembali membasahi tubuhnya yang bergemetar hebat.

"Besok pagi, akan ada kejutan di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Bersiaplah Hinata, sebelum menghancurkan mu aku masih akan memberimu kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang."

Hinata memandang layar Ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas tepat di sebelah ranjangnya. Habis sudah, sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar berakhir. seharusnya dia mempertimbangkan lagi apa yang dia akan lakukan saat itu. mencoba membunuh Sakura Uchiha, sama saja dengan menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak menyaka kalau Sakura bisa selamat dan Itachi bertemu dengannya. Pantas saja mimpi buruk itu selalu menghampirinya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Menerima telfon dari siapa, Hinata?" Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara baritone yang selalu terdengar sangat dingin di pendengarannya.

"Sa…Sasuke-_kun…_" Sasuke hanya memandang dingin kearah wanita yang ia nikahi empat tahun yang lalu itu

"Hn… siapa yang menelfonmu tengah malam begini?" Ujarnya, Hinata langsung cepat-cepat menggelnag dan kembali berbaring.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke-_kun._" Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menatap punggung Hianta, dia tahu wanita ini berbohong kepadanya. Pria itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah berlawanan dengan Hinata, dia tidak bodoh dan tidak tuli dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara Hinata menyebut nama Sakura dengan sangat jelas dengan rasa takut dalam suaranya. Pertanyaan tentang keberadaan dan keadaan Sakura kembali menghantuinya. Apa wanita itu masih hidup? Apa masih mungkin mereka akan kembali bersama lagi? jika Sakura benar-benar masih hidup lalu siapa jasad yang di kuburkan saat itu, dan jika memang Sakura masih hidup, mungkinkah saat ini mereka bersama, dia, Sakura, dan Putra mereka yang saat itu berada dalam rahim Sakura?. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu dan kembali memejamkan matanya, dia akan mencari tahu besok, dia akan mencari tahu apa kaiatan Hinata dengan ini semua besok.

_**Paris, 18 Oktober 2013**_

Wanita bersurai pink itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat menutup telfonnya. Akhirnya setelah empat tahun menahan diri untuk kembali ke keluarga Uchiha, besok dia bisa menapakkan lagi wajahnya dan terutama meneror wanita yang berusaha membunuhnya dan memiliki suaminya empat tahun yang lalu. Dia harus merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan selama empat tahun ini berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau di penuhi dendam, Sakura." Sakura memandang Uchiha sulung yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya dan meminum kopi untuk sarapan paginya.

"Itachi-_nii_ tahu, kan? dia yang sudah menghancurkan diriku jadi dia harus membayarnya." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu beruntung Kakak Iparnya menyelamatkannya empat tahun yang lalu, dan beruntung Sakura sadar sebelum Itachi menghubungi keluarganya.

"aku ingin dia mati ketakutan _nii-san_, dia membuatku kehilangan bayiku dan Sasuke_-kun_ dalam kecelakaan itu. kalau dia tak pernah melakukannya, kami pasti akan bahagia." Suaranya gemetar, Itachi menghela nafasnya, ia tahu Hinata sudah benar-benar melampaui batas yang seharusnya, tapi dendam dan keputusasaan yang dialami adik iparnya justru membuatnya menjadi bukan Sakura yang ia kenal.

"Dengakan aku Sakura , kau bisa membalas dendam kepada Hinata. tapi berusahalah untuk tetap menjadi dirimu yang sesungguhnya, aku akan membantumu, bagaimanapun juga wanita itu sudah menipu adik dan seluruh keluarga ku." Ujar Itachi

"Itachi benar Sakura, kau tidak bisa bertindak gegabah sekarang." Ujar seorang wanita bersurai coklat yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk besar Sup, Sakura membantunya meletakkan mangkuk besar itu saat tahu ia kesulitan akibat kondisinya yang sedang hamil tua.

"Itachi-_kun, _bisa tolong bangunkan Meiko_-chan_?" Ujar Wanita itu lembut, Hana Uchiha, istri dari Itachi, Wanita itu kembali menata meja makan bersama Sakura sementara Itachi membangunkan putri sulung mereka. Ya, selama empat tahun ini Sakura tinggal bersama Itachi dan Hana istrinya di kediaman mereka di Paris, dan selama itu juga mereka berdua membantu sakura menyusun rencana untuk balas dendam dan membalas apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Hinata padanya selama ini.

"Sakura, dengar…" Hana melirik kearah tangga takut Meiko turun dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Kau harus memakai nama samaranmu seperti biasa saat kau bekerja menjadi Desighner di butik milikku." Sakura menaikan alisnya

"Tapi kenapa _nee-chan_?" ujarnya tak mengerti

"kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah dan seenaknya. Kita harus bergerak secara perlahan. Kita bisa menerror Hinata dengan keberadaanmu disana. Kau ingin dia tersiksa dulukan?" Ujar Hana, Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja, kau akan berpura-pura bekerja di boutique milikku. Aku akan memperkenalkan mu pada _kaa-san _dan _tou-san_ saat pesta ulangtahun pernikahan mereka besok. Sebagai Guilliana Akasuna. Putri angkat keluarga Akasuna. Sasori juga akan membantu dan setuju dengan ide ini." Sakura mengerti sekarang, orang yang tahu ia masih hidup hanya Hana dan Itachi karena mereka yang menyelamatkannya, dan Sasori yang saat itu merupakan dokter yang merawatnya dan sahabat dari Itachi

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Orangtua Sasori telah lama meninggal dan Sasori adalah teman dekat Itachi, saat Itachi meminta bantuannya dia bersedia meminjamkan nama keluarganya padamu, dan kami sudah mengarang beberapa skenario yang bisa kita mainkan untuk menekan Hinata secara perlahan." Ujar Hana

"_nee-chan _, terimakasih banyak. Kalian benar-benar sudah banyak membantuku." Ujar Sakura, Hana hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Baginya, Sakura sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, jauh sebelum gadis itu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, lagipula dia dan Itachi juga menentang pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata yang saat itu terpaksa di lakukan demi bisnis keluarga mereka. kini sudah saatnya Sakura merebut apa yang menjadi miliknya dan menyingkirkan serangga pengganggu yang berhasil membuat hidupnya sengsara selama empat tahun terakhir ini. Sakura beruntung Itachi, Hana dan Sasori menyelamatkannya saat itu. ia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalai ia tidak di selamatkan Kakak iparnya saat itu.

Sakura menyentuh bagian perutnya yang rata. Seharusnya, jika Hinata tak pernah melakukan itu semua, atau ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu, ia dan Sasuke pasti akan hidup bahagia bersama putra mereka sekarang. Hinata sudah membuatnya kehilangan calon bayinya dan merebut suaminya, maka sekarang Hinata akan segera kehilangan segalanya. Semua yang ia miliki, akan kembali ketangan Sakura, tidak lama lagi.

_**Tokyo 19 oktober 2013 **_

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar miliknya dan Sasuke, Wanita itu mendapati Sasuke tengah berusaha memakai dasi miliknya, ia mendekat dan bermaksud memasangkan dasi milik suaminya tapi justru tangannya di tepis dengan keras, dan justru pandangan dingin yang ia dapatkan. Ini sudah empat tahun, tapi kenapa dia masih belum bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan Sakura? Pria itu selalu tersenyum hangat pada Sakura dan mengizinkannya memakaikan dasi untuknya, memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuknya, tapi semua hal itu tak pernah dia lakukan untuk Hinata, dia selalu memberikan hal-hal istimewa untuk hadiah ulangtahun Sakura, tapi tak sedikitpun dia mengingat kapan hari ulangtahun Hinata, yang paling menyakitkan untuknya, Sasuke tak pernah berusaha untuk menyentuhnya.

Apa kekurangan dirinya sebenarnya? Ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, kaya dan terhormat, sementara Sakura hanya berasal dari keluarga biasa saja, bekerja sebagai model dan desighner di paris, tapi kenapa sepertinya wanita itu yang selalu mendapat tempat tak hanya di hati Sasuke, bahkan hati ayah mertuanya, Fugaku Uchiha pun bisa luluh hanya dengan melihat senyuman wanita musim semi itu. Kenapa semua keluarga Uchiha bahkan kolega sasuke menganggap Sakura sempurna sementara dirinya tidak? apa karena sakura bisa mnegepakkan sayapnya seperti kupu-kupu yang indah dan dia hanya gadis pemalu yang tertutup seperti ulat dalam kepompong yang takut untuk berubah? Hinata menghentikan semua fikirannya itu dan berusaha melangkah keluar sebelum suara baritone suaminya berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kaitanmu dengan kematian Sakura?" ini yang ia takutkan, Sasuke menyinggung kematian istrinya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Apa maksudSasuke_-kun _?" Ujar Hinata berusaha tenang

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Hinata, dan kau juga tahu akan ku lakukan apapun jika itu berhubungan dengan Sakura. Aku akan menyelidiki semuanya, aku tidak bilang kalau kau bersalah, tapi kemungkinan besar mungkin saja kau terlibat." Ujar Sasuke, Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu tentang hal ini

"terlibat? i… itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke_-kun _tahu aku sangat menyayangi Sakura_-chan_." Ujar Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum sinis kearahnya

"Benarkah ? tapi jika kau terlibat, aku benar-benar akan menceraikanmu. Terlebih Jika Sakura memang benar-benar masih Hidup." Ujar Sasuke sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka.

Hinata hanya bisa berdiri mematung manatap punggung Sasuke, ini gawat apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, Sasuke bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyelidiki semua yang sudah terjadi, bahkan jika kasus itu adalah kasus yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu dan sudah di tutup oleh pengadilan, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain meminta bantuan Neji, ya Neji harus membantunya keluar dari masalah ini. bila perlu, dia harus mengetahui dimana keberadaan Sakura sekarang dan membunuhnya sekali lagi. Hinata mengambil Ponselnya dan menghubungi Neji, kakaknya.

"Neji-_nii…_ aku butuh bantuanmu sekali lagi, temukan wanita itu dan bunuh dia. bunuh Sakura Uchiha dan pastikan mayatnya tak bisa ditemukan" Ujarnya dengan suara yang gemetaran, Neji harus bisa membantunya menyingkirkan wanita itu, kalau dia gagal maka dia yang akan tersingkir tidak lama lagi.

_**Bandara internasional Narita, 19 oktober 2013**_

Sakura menatap ke sekliling saat ia keluar dari bandara, sudah empat tahun dan akhirnya dia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Negara tempatnya lahir dan di besarkan. Sakura menoleh saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dan mendapati Itachi dan Hana berdiri di sampingnya bersama Putri mereka.

"Kami akan mengantarmu ke Apartement yang bisa kau tempati sementara ini selama kau di Jepang." Ujar Hana, Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Seorang Pria berambut hitam sudah menunggu mereka di depan sebuah mobil mewah yang menjemput mereka, Pria itu terbelalak saat melihat sosok Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sa…Sakura_-sama_" Sakura tersenyum kearahnya

"Ah… Itachi_-san _ dan istrinya juga mengira aku mendiang adik iparnya, tapi aku Guilliana Akasuna." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya, Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat acting adik ipar kesayangannya itu.

"Kita akan mengantar Guilliana ke apartementnya dulu, Ibiki. Kebetulan dia salah satu rekan bisnis Hana di paris jadi kami harus mengantarnya dulu." Ujar Itachi, Ibiki yang merupakan Supir pribadi mereka hanya mengangguk patuh sebelum membukakan pintu mobil mewah itu dan membawa Sakura ke apartement mewah yang di siapkan Itachi dan Hana untuknya. Dari sini, darin detik ini permainan takdir yang akan Sakura lakukan barusaja dimulai.

**TBC. Huaa silahkan lempar saya dengan barang apapun disekitar kalian. Pasti ceritanya aneh ya? Aduh, Gomen ya mina-san udah stengah tahun hiatus pas bikin Fic aneh begini jadinya. Pastinya saya butuh Review dari kalian, siapa tahu ada kritik yang membangun? Silahkan di isi kotak reviewnya, Jaa See you in the next Chap!**

**Aphrodite Girl 13**


	2. Chapter 2

Stronger

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but Sasuke is MINE #dibakarsakura, **

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, penulisan tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD yang benar #apadah**

**Author Bacot Area : Okeh, akhirnya setelah ehemsetengahtahunlebihehem Aphro menghilang dari dunia perfanfic-an Indonesia#eh?, saya balik lagi tapi kali ini bawa FF pair Sasusaku, hehehehe Enjoy this one guys, Mind To RNR Mina?**

"_**Apa yang kau lihat saat ini pada diriku, **_

_**Itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Dendam, amarah, keputusasaan, **_

_**keinginan kuat untuk memiliki mu lagi**_

_**tak bisakah kau lihat itu dimataku saat ini?**_

_**yang kau lihat pada diriku saat ini, hanya sebuah topeng**_

_**topeng yang ku gunakan untuk merebutmu kembali "**_

_**Uchiha Mansion, Tokyo **_

Mikoto menyambut kedatangan putra dan menantu kesayanganya itu di depan pintu utama mension Uchiha. Wanita itu tersenyum dan langsung menggendong Meiko saat gadis kecil itu menghampirinya. Kedua irish onyx-nya menatap putra sulung dan menantunya. Hana dan Itachi baru saja tiba di Uchiha Mension, rumah bergaya eropa classic ini sepertinya akan kembali ramai dengan kehadiran mereka, dan calon bayi kembar mereka. Mikoto tak bisa membayangkan kalau akhirnya akan ada mereka yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, membuatnya lupa dengan perasaan sedih yang menyelimutinya selama empat tahun ini setelah kehilangan Sakura, menantu yang paling ia sayangi dan ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri, bahkan jauh sebelum Sasuke memperkenalkan gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya dan meminta restu untuk menikahinya. Itachi dan Hana, di tambah Meiko dan calon adik kembarnya yang akan segera lahir, Mikoto merasa hal itu akan cukup bisa membuatnya berhenti memikirkan menantunya yang sudah lama meninggal itu.

"Hinata? Lama tidak bertemu." Kalimat Hana barusan membuat Mikoto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, seanggun dan sebaik apapun Hinata yang menjadi istri Sasuke saat ini, Mikoto tetap tak bisa menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi Sakura. Baginya wanita itu membuat Sasuke terpaksa menikahinya dengan alasan Clasic kerja sama bisnis antar perusahaan, tapi toh akhirnya wanita itu tetap tak bisa membuat putranya bahagia. Sasuke hanya mencintai Sakura, tak peduli wanita secantik apapun yang berada di sampingnya, ia tak akan bahagia kalau itu bukan Sakuranya, melihat Putra bungsu nya seperti itu, mau tak mau Mikoto juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Itachi, kita bicara di dalam saja, bagaimana?" Itachi mengangguk mengerti keinginan ibunya

"Bagaimana persiapan acara pesta ulangtahun pernikahan _Okaa-sama _dan _Otou-sama_?" Ujar Hana lalu wanita itu duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Mikoto

"Semuanya berjalan lancar hanya saja aku masih belum menemukan designer baru untuk penampilanku besok, kau tahu Hana kau designer terbaik di keluarga ini dan selama kau di Paris, dan kematian Sakura aku merasa aku sangat-sangat tidak becus dalam hal ini. aku jadi tidak begitu percaya diri dengan gaun pilihanku sendiri saat harus ke acara penting dan pesta." Ujar Mikoto, Hana hanya tersenyum kecil

"Tapi ada Hinata-_chan _bukan, _Okaa-sama_?" Mikoto mengangguk

"aku tahu, tapi rasanya tidak sama, kalian berbeda. Sakura dan kau selalu hebat dalam membantuku berpakaian untuk acara resmi, bukan berarti Hina _-chan _tidak, dia juga memiliki selera Fashion yang bagus hanya saja aku tidak begitu cocok." Ujar Mikoto, memiliki menantu seperti Sakura dan Hana sama saja seperti mendapatkan dua orang anak perempuan yang selama ini dia inginkan. Kematian Sakura benar-benar membuatnya merasa kehilangan salah satu anaknya.

"_Okaa-sama_…" Mikoto menampilkan senyuman lembut keibuan yang biasa ia berikan kepada anak-anak dan menantunya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau _Okaa-sama _aku kenalkan dengan salah satu sahabat sekaligus rekan bisinisku di Paris? Dia seorang designer hebat, _Okaa-sama _pasti akan menyukai gaun-gaun rancangannya, dia juga bisa di jadikan penata busana _Okaa-sama _kalau _Okaa-sama_ memang ingin meminta bantuannya." Mikoto berfikir itu tak ada salahnya, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya berkenalan dengan salah satu sahabat menantunya bukan?

"_Okaa-sama _aku akan kedapur sebentar untuk menyiapkan the dan beberapa cemilan." Mikoto hanya mengangguk singkat saat Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju dapur. Entahlah, bahkan dengan sikap baik Hinata selama empat tahun ini pun, Mikoto justru lebih sering bersikap agak dingin dan tak berminat untuk dekat dengan wanita bersurai indigo itu.

Hinata masuk kedapur dan mengambil beberapa cangkir untuk ia siapkan untuk minum teh bersama keluarga Uchiha. Telinganya sudah cukup panas mendengar pembicaraan singkat Hana dan Mikoto tadi. dia cukup tahu ibu mertuanya itu sangat tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka, bahkan Fugaku pun menyetujuinya dengan terpaksa, kalau saat itu bukan karena ia berhasil memanipulasi Saham perusahaan Uchiha dan membuatnya melemah, membuat perusahaan itu berada di ambang kehancuran dan hanya Perusahaan Hyuga yang berani menawarkan bantuan, mungkin Sasuke tak akan membujuk kedua orangtuanya untuk menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Bahkan Sasuke juga menolak bantuan Naruto dari Namikaze Group untuk membantunya.

Hinata tak tahu lagi dia harus bagaimana, kalau dia hanya diam saja dan pura-pura bersikap baik terus menerus, ia tak akan tahan. Tak hanya Mikoto bahkan sampai detik ini tak satupun dari keluarga Uchiha bisa menerimanya. Sosok sempurna Sakura tetap menjadi nomor satu bagi mereka. Hinata membawa nampan berisi teh dan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka nikmati bersama. Hinata kembali duduk di sebelah Hana, ia memandang iri istri dari Itachi Uchiha itu. Mereka juga menikah dengan alasan yang sama seperti Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi entah bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa belajar mencintai wanita itu dan melupakan Konan gadis biasa yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya. Hinata juga tak habis fikir bagaimana mereka bisa hidup bahagia sementara ia dan Sasuke tak pernah merasa sebahagia itu semenjak mereka menikah, terlebih lagi Hinata juga ingin memiliki anak dengan Sasuke. Sama halnya dengan Hana yang mengandung anak Itachi, ia ingin mengalami hal itu juga.

Hinata menuangkan teh untuk Mikoto dan memberikannya, sementara Hana menuangkannya untuk Itachi dan dirinya sendiri. Hinata hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan Itachi, Hana dan Mikoto, sesekali ia merasa cemas jika hal itu menyinggung tentang Sakura. Bila orang yang menelfonnya semalam itu benar-benar Sakura dan Sakura yang sebenarnya masih hidup dan Itachi tahu tentang hal itu, ia hanya takut Itachi akan membuka semuanya dihadapan Mikoto. Ia sama sekali tak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap jika ia harus kehilangan Sasuke untuk selamanya.

"Hinata-_chan_,bagaimana kalau kamu ikut kami untuk membeli gaun di boutique milik rekan bisnisku? Yah sebenarnya boutique itu adalah boutique gabungan milik kami berdua." Ujar Hana

"baiklah, _Nee-san_." Hana hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Hinata, Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pamit kepada Mikoto dan Hinata untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

Sasuke masih asik berkutat dengan setumpuk laporan-laporan keuangan yang harus ia periksa dan tanda tangani sebelum Itachi memeriksanya besok pagi. Laporan perusahaan terutama laporan keuangan ini harus ia periksa hati-hati, besok adalah waktunya ia memberikan posisi pimpinan perusahaan ini kepada Itachi, dan dia akan kembali ke posisinya semula. Ia tidak sabar lagi kembali ke posisinya, menjadi pimpinan perusahaan cabang utama menggantikan Itachi selama empat tahun membuatnya lelah, tapi jika ia berhenti ia mungkin akan kembali terjebak dalam lubang kelam bernama depressi. Sakura dulu selalu ada untuknya dalam keadaan apapun, wanita itu selalu ada untuk menemaninya namun sekarang ia rasanya enggan untuk segera pulang dan berhadapan dengan Hinata dalam jangka waktu panjang. Mungkin dia harus mencoba seperti Itachi juga, membangun perusahaan sendiri bersama Naruto seperti tawaran pria itu beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kaca mata yang sejak tadi ia gunakan, semua ini membuatnya frustasi. Sakura, telfon yang di terima Hinata, telfon yang tanpa sengaja ia dengar. Hal itu mau tak mau membuatnya kembali berani berharap kalau kemungkinan besar Sakuranya masih hidup sekarang, tapi yang membuatnya ragu apa mungkin Hinata adalah dalang di balik semuanya? Kenapa semuanya terdengar tidak masuk akal. Sasuke ingin sekali mencari oranglain untuk di kambing hitamkan tapi kenapa rasanya perasaannya sangat kuat mengisyaratkan kalau Hinata adalah dalang di balik semuanya..

"Sasuke-_Sama"_ Sasuke menatap bingung sahabat Blonde nya sekaligus sekertarisnya berlari panik masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"ada apa ino?" Ujarnya, Ino hanya memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kepadanya.

"Seseorang mengirimnya pagi ini, dia tak memberi tahu siapa namanya, dan dalam paket ini tidak ada alamat jelas pengirimnya. Aku berusaha memastikannya dengan membuka isinya dan ini… tentang Sakura." Mendengar nama mendiang istrinya bungsu Uchiha itu langsung merebut amplop yang di bawa oleh Ino.

"Kau keluarlah." Ujar Sasuke, Ino ingin sekali membantah, pasalnya Sakura juga merupakan sahabatnya, tapi melihat Onyx Sasuke berubah menjadi semakin tajam membuat wanita itu memilih untuk menuruti kemauan bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke duduk di Sofa yang berada tepat di tengah ruangannya, jari-jarinya bergerak membuka perlahan amplop Coklat itu dan mengambil beberapa lembar foto dan selembar kertas.

_"Berhati-hati dengan wanita yang berada di sampingmu saat ini. dia bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk membunuh siapa saja yang dia anggap berbahaya dalam keluarga Uchiha." _Sasuke tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud, kedua tangannya beralih memandang foto-foto yang terdapat dalam amplop coklat tadi. kedua matanya terbelalak mendapati foto-foto pertemuan Hinata dan Sakura, sepertinya foto ini diambil beberapa jam sebelum kecelakaan empat tahun yang lalu terjadi.

Siapa pengirim surat ini, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini. Sasuke meremas surai ravennya. Sakura. Kenapa dia tidak muncul saja dan menyatakan kalau dia memang masih hidup, kenapa dia harus membuatnya melanggar sumpahnya untuk tidak menikahi oranglain. Kenapa dia tidak kembali kepadanya, masuk kembali dan mewarnai hidupnya, jika Sakura selamat bagaimana dengan putra mereka. Sakura, apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya Sasuke saat tahu dia kehilangan mereka berdua? Sakura dan Calon bayi mereka. Hinata, kalau wanita itu benar-benar terlibat, Sasuke tak akan tinggal diam untuk hal ini.

* * *

Hinata memandang ngeri layar Ponselnya, sebuah foto yang bisa menghancurkannya baru saja ia terima melewati E-mail. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mendapatkan foto ini dan mengirimnya lewat E-mail. Hinata berani bersumpah kalau Neji dan Hanabi berhasil menyiapkan rencana mereka dengan sempurna, lalu bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mendapatkan gambar ini. Wanita itu kembali tersentak saat ponsel dalam genggamannya berdering. Nama Hanabi Hyuga tertera di layar ponselnya, tanpa fikir panjang Hinata mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" Ujarnya panik

"_Nee-chan _ini gawat, aku baru saja kembali dari kencanku dengan Konohamaru hari ini, aku melihat dia, aku bersumpah aku tidak berbohong sama sekali. Wanita itu masih hidup." Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar hebat.

"Bagaimana bisa Hanabi? Kau bilang kau dan Neji-_nii _berhasil menjalankan rencana kita dengan sempurna, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu masih hidup!" Bentak Hianta, Hanabi hanya bisa diam tak menganggapi kemarahan kakaknya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _Nii-san _yang mengurus masalah itu, aku hanya bertugas memancing Sakura untuk menemuimu saat itu." Uja Hanabi tak mau kalah

"kita bertemu besok pagi, beritahu Neji-_nii _kita akan minta bantuan untuk menyelidiki wanita itu pada temanku, kalau dia benar-benar Sakura, maka tak hanya harus membunuhnya sekali lagi, tapi kita juga harus melenyapkan Itachi dan Istrinya.

"_Nee-chan! _Kau sudah gila mau membunuh _Itachi-san _dan _Hana-san _juga? memangnya apa salah mereka? sejak awal tujuan kita hanya membunuh Sakura Haruno dan membuatmu menjadi satu-satunya istri Uchiha Sasuke!" Ujar Hanabi

"Kalau kita tak membunuh mereka maka tak hanya aku tapi kau dan _nii-san _juga akan hancur, aku tak mau menghabiskan separuh hidupku di dalam penjara!" Ujar Hinata

"akan kita bicarakan soal itu besok. Kalau begitu besok kita bertemu di Café tempat biasa kita berkumpul? Baiklah, aku akan bicarakan itu dengan Neji_-nii _ nanti." Ujar Hanabi

"kalau begitu sudah dulu, aku harus menemani _kaa-sama _dan Hana_-nee _untuk membeli gaun untuk acara besok malam." Ujar Hinata, sebelum memutus sambungan telfon.

Hianta kembali mematut wajahnya di cermin, lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Kakak Ipar dan Ibu mertuanya yang sudah menunggu di lantai Satu rumah keluarga Uchiha. Hinata memandang Hana dari atas sampai bawah, penampilan wanita yang tengah hamil delapan setengah bulan itu tetap terkesan Elegan dan Cantik sekalipun perutnya terlihat semakin besar. Tak heran salah satu majalah Fashion dan Mode terbaik di Paris menobatkan Hana Uchiha sebagai the hottest momma. Dalam kenyataannya wanita ini memang selalu berhasil membuat Hinata tak percaya diri saat berjalan bersamanya.

"Kau sudah Siap, Hianta?" Ujar Hana, Wanita bersurai indigo itu mengangguk lalu mengikuti Hana dan Mikoto yang berjalan mendahuluinya dan masuk kemobil telebih dahulu.

Hana memandang adik Iparnya itu, sejak tadi wanita bersurai indigo itu tak berhenti mengecek ponselnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan tapi sepertinya, Sakura sudah memulai permainannya dengan menekan Hinata secara perlahan. Hana hanya bisa menahan tawanya membayangkan wajah panik Hinata, pasti menyenangkan melihatnya secara langsung.

"Dokter di paris bilang anak kalian kembar bukan, Hana_-chan_?" Hana mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada Mikoto.

"benar, _okaa-sama, _dokter juga bilang mereka sehat." Ujar Hana, Mikoto mengelus perut buncit menantunya itu.

"dan jenis kelaminnya?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran, Hana ikut mengelus lembut perutnya

"Laki-laki _Okaa-sama _." Mikoto terlihat sangat antusias saat mendengar penuturan menantunya.

"Itachi_-kun _pasti sangat senang sekali ya, Hana_-chan _dia selalu menginginkan memiliki anak laki-laki kembar." Ujar Mikoto, Hana hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Hinata merasa terasingkan sekarang, semejak Hana menginjakkan kembali kakinya di mansion Uchiha, Mikoto semakin mengabaikannya, kedatangan Itachi dan keluarganya itu membuat Hinata harus bekerja keras dari awal lagi untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan hati mereka sekali lagi.

Mereka tiba di H&G boutique, Hana dan Mikoto masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu sementara Hinata masih terdiam di luar boutique memandang papan bertuliskan H&G boutique sekali lagi. label pakaian ini sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, terutama di Eropa, Hianata jadi penasaran dengan sosok Designer bernama Guilliana Akasuna yang sudah banyak merancang pakaian bagi aktris dan aktor asing di Eropa dan Hollywood tetapi tetap menolak menunjukkan dirinya di depan media massa. Ia ingin melihat wanita itu secara langsung. Tanpa ragu lagi Hinata melangkah masuk dan mendapati mertuanya bersama Hana tengah menunggu seseorang diruang tunggu khusus, tak lama kemudian Hana beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian bersama Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata melihat Hana kembali bersama seseorang. Kedua irish lavendernya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini, jika Hana dan Mikoto tak ada di sini dia pasi sudah berteriak kearah wanita ini. sementara Mikoto, kedua Irish Onyxnya tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Sa… Sakura…" ujarnya, Wanita itu memandang bertanya kearahnya lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Ah… Mikoto-_Sama _, anda ibu mertua dari Hana_-senpai _dan ibu kandung dari Itachi_-senpai _bukan? Perkenalkan saya Guilliana Akasuna." Ujarnya, apa-apaan ini, Hinata berani bersumpah wanita ini bernar-benar mirip dengan Sakura, hanya saja dia berbeda. Dia terlihat jauh lebih anggun, cantik, dan berkelas. Benar-benar bukan Sakura yang ia kenal.

"Anda pasti, Adik Ipar Itachi_-Senpai _bukan? Silahkan masuk, saya akan bantu kalian memilih gaun." Ujar wanita itu sebelum masuk kembali kedalam boutique bersama mereka. Hinata dan Mikoto duduk menunggu diruangan kerja Guilliana, sementara Guilliana dan Hana sibuk memilih gaun yang mereka akan kenakan. Hinata berani bersumpah, pandangan Guilliana saat melihatnya bukan pandangan kagum yang biasa di berikan orang-orang kepadanya. Ia bisa membacanya dengan jelas, pandangan itu adalah pandagan mengejek dan merendahkan, dengan suara selembut mungkin yang terdengar mengancam saat menyapanya tadi. Siapa wanita itu sebenarnya? kenapa ia bisa semirip itu dengan Sakura? Hinata harus menyelidikinya dan untuk sementara ini, dia tidak boleh membiarkan Sasuke bertemu dengan wanita ini. kalau memang wanita ini mengancam posisinya, maka dia juga harus mati.

Sakura memandang Hianta yang terlihat cemas dari balik rak berisi gaun-gaun malam bermodel elegan hasil rancangannya. Dia tahu wanita itu sangat gugup karena baru melihatnya pagi ini. Sakura benar-benar puas melihat wajah pucat pasi Hinata saat melihatnya tadi. ini baru awal dari permainan mereka, Sakura benar-benar tak akan melepaskan Hinata, Sampai ia berhasil membuat wanita itu menderita, dan sampai ia berhasil merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya dia miliki.

**TBC. Huaaa,saya tahu pasti bener-bener aneh kan chapter dua nya? Saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan sangat panjang dan bertele-tele, heheheh, dan untuk beberapa Flame yang cukup mengganggu dan memancing fan war kemarin. Saya minta maaf untuk Fans Hianta yang saya Bashing di dalam Fanfict ini, saya sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk membashing tanpa alasan, saya hanya ingin menonjolkan kebencian Sakura melalui cara bicaranya, hanya itu saja. Dan jika memang anda tidak menyukainya dan berniat memberi Flame kepada saya, sebaiknya anda langsung mengirim PM kepada Saya, itu terdengar lebih baik. Toh saya akan tetap mendengarkan Saran dari anda jika memang Saran itu membantu. Sekian.**

**Aphrodite Girl 13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stronger**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but Sasuke is MINE #dibakarsakura, **

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, penulisan tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD yang benar #apadah**

**Author Bacot Area : Okeh, akhirnya setelah ehemsetengahtahunlebihehem Aphro menghilang dari dunia perfanfic-an Indonesia#eh?, saya balik lagi tapi kali ini bawa FF pair Sasusaku, hehehehe Enjoy this one guys, Mind To RNR Mina?**

"_**Apa yang kau lihat saat ini pada diriku, **_

_**Itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Dendam, amarah, keputusasaan, **_

_**keinginan kuat untuk memiliki mu lagi**_

_**tak bisakah kau lihat itu dimataku saat ini?**_

_**yang kau lihat pada diriku saat ini, hanya sebuah topeng**_

_**topeng yang ku gunakan untuk merebutmu kembali "**_

_** H&G Boutique**_

Wanita merah jambu itu tengah sibuk memilih-milih beberapa desighn yang ia siapkan untuk hari ini. kedua tangannya sibuk memilih gaun panjang bewarna pastel dan cerah untuk di kenakan Mikoto Uchiha, beberapa kali ia meminta asistennya untuk membawa keluar dan menunjukkannya kepada Mikoto agar dia sendiri yang memilihnya, sementara wanita itu menghampiri Hana yang kini tengah sibuk memilih beberapa Perhiasana hasil designnya untuk di padu padankan dengan Gaun-gaun ciptaan Sakura.

"_Nee-chan _melihat ekspresi si jalang itu?" Hana tertawa kecil dan mengangguk

"wajahnya sudah memucat sejak dia kembali dari kamar tadi pagi. Bahkan saat kami berangkatpun dia terus melihat kearah ponselnya, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sakura menyadarkan tubuhhnya kearah rak kaca tempatnya menyimpan perhiasan karya Hana di sana.

"Hanya mengirim beberapa gambar padanya dan Sasuke_-kun _itupun kalau Sasuke_-kun _sudah melihatnya." Hana menghela nafasnya

"Maksudmu gambar yang berhasil diambil Itahi saat mengikutimu sebelum kecelakaan itu?" Sakura mengangguk

"lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Hana,Sakura menaikan kedua bahunya

"lakukan seperti yang Itachi-_nii _sarankan, Sasori_-senpai _juga akan pulang ke Jepang besok, dia menghubungiku tadi dia diundang secara pribadi untuk menghadiri pesta itu oleh Mikoto _Okaa-sama _." Ujar Sakura, Seorang pegawai masuk dan membungkuk kearahnya

"Guilliana-_sama _Client anda sudah menunggu dan meminta anda membantunya memilihkan gaun yang tepat untuknya." Sakura mengangguk

"buatkan mereka dua gelas Ocha." Ujar Sakura, lalu melangkah ke ruangannya di ikuti Hana di belakangnya.

Sakura melihat Mikoto dan Hinata tengah berdebat masalah warna gaun dan modelnya, Hinata sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai pilihan Sakura, dan sesekali menyampaikan ketidak setujuaannya tentang sederet gaun dan perhiasan yang sudah disiapkan di sana untuk mereka pilih, wanita indigo itu sesekali menyatakan ketidak setujuannya dan komentar-komentar keberatannya dengan sopan kepada Mikoto. Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka membuat Mikoto tersenyum lembut kearahnya, senyuman yang tak pernah di dapatkan Hinata selama empat tahun menjadi menantunya.

"Apa ada masalah disini, Uchiha_-san?_" Mikoto menggeleng lalu menunjuk deretan gaun-gaun itu

"Apa ini Gaun yang kau sarankan untukku?" Sakura mengangguk pantas

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa seluruh warna gaunnya berwarna peach, beige, dan berwarna pastel, selain itu modelnya, apakah seluruh gaun ini masih pantas di gunakan oleh wanita berusia limapuluh tahun seperti ku?" Sakura tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Mertuanya, pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu Sakura rindukan

"Tidak, nyonya. Sebelum anda kemari bersama menantu anda, Hana _-senpai _sudah meminta saya jauh-jauh hari untuk medisighn Gaun untuk anda sementara semua perhiasan ini adalah hasil karya Hana_-senpai_. Sebelumnya saya membanca tentang anda di beberapa majalah lifestyle dan Fashion, anda selalu menjadi trent centre mode di jepang untuk wanita seusia anda, tapi sayangnya anda selalu tepaku dengan warna gelap, warna tanah, dan warna-warna netral lainnya.

Saya harus mengakui kalau anda masih terlihat sangat cantik di usia anda Uchiha_-san, _untuk itu saya ingin public melihat anda dengan penampilan anda yang berbeda dalam acara peringatan ulangtahun pernikahan anda besok malam, Gaun-gaun berwarna cerah ini mampu menampilkan kecantikan anda yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik warna-warna gelap yang selalu anda kenakan, selain itu anda juga perlu mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengan style fashion anda, model gaun ini tak terlalu menantang, justru ini akan membuat anda terlihat elegan saat acara nanti malam." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, Mikoto tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan wanita yang ia kenal dengan nama Guilliana Akasuna, bagaimana wanita ini bisa begitu mirip dengan menantu kesayangannya, seandainya Mebuki masih hidup begitu juga denga Kiazhi mereka pasti akan sangat senang bertemu dengan wanita ini.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu coba pilihkan satu gaun yang menurutmu pantas untukku." Hinata yang tak terima dengan kebaikan ibu mertuanya itu menoleh kearah Mikoto

"Tapi… _Okaa-sama _ bagaimana pandangan public nanti dan bagaimana dengan pendapat _Otou-sama _jika tahu and memakai gaun ini untuk acara penting besok malam…"

"Aku tahu dengan baik siapa suamiku, Hinata_-chan _dan Fugaku_-kun _bukan orang yang suka membatasi istrinya dalam masalah berpakaian. Dia akan menyukainya, aku justru merasa ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya di hari ulangtahun pernikahan kami besok malam." Ujar Mikoto, Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Mikoto dan melemparkan pandangan mengejek kearah Hinata yang di balas dengan tatapan tajam wanita indigo dihadapannya.

"Saya juga akan membantu anda setelah ini, Hinata-_san _" ujar Sakura, Hinata memaksakan senyumnya

"terimakasih untuk tawarannya, Guilliana_-san _tapi saya bisa memilihnya sendiri. Apa anda memiliki koleksi lain selain gaun-gaun ini?" Sakura mengangguk lalu memanggil salah satu pegawainya

"Key, tolong antarkan Nyonya Uchiha untuk melihat koleksi gaun malam kita untuknya, pastikan itu adalah koleksi terbaik yang kita pamerkan saat fashion Show di Millan kemarin." Ujar Sakura, pegawai bernama Keyko itu menunduk sebelum mengantar Hinata memilih gaunnya

"Maafkan menantuku, Guilliana_-chan. _Dia memang begitu, selalu ingin melakukan apapun sendiri." Sakura agak terkejut begitu juga dengan Hana saat Mikoto menambahkan embel-embel _chan _di belakang namanya.

"ah…. Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha_-san_. Kami sudah banyak menangani Client dari berbagai Negara dan kalangan, sikap mereka berbeda-beda, jadi saya dan Hana_-senpai_ sudah terbiasa menangani Client seperti itu. bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan memilih gaunnya?" Mikoto dan Hana mengangguk setuju

Hinata melihat kejauhan mertua dan kakak iparnya itu memilih gaun untuk acara besok malam di bantu desighner bernama Guilliana, Hinata heran bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa sangat mirip dengan Sakura, warna rambutnya, irish emeraldnya. Hanya cara tersenyum dan bicaranya juga selera fashionnya yang menarik saja yang berbeda. Hinata masih memilih-milih beberapa gaun di dalam boutique itu, ia mengenali beberapa model yang mirip dengan yang di gunakan beberapa selebritis ternama Hollywood, jadi dia sudah sehebat itu ya? Menguasai pasar Fashion di benua Amerika dan kabarnya juga Eropa. Hinata mengamati sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda dengan lengan panjang dan belahan di bagian roknya yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Tidak buruk juga, Hinata meminta pegawai Boutique untuk mengambilnya dan mencoba gaun itu.

Mikoto sekarang dihadapkan dengan pilihan untuk memilih dua gaun terbaik yang sudah di cobanya tadi. Sakura duduk di sebelahnya memberikan sebuah penjelasan tentang gaun-gaun itu sementara Hinata masuk kedalam menenteng sebuah paper bag dan duduk di sebelah Mikoto. Wanita indigo itu sudah mendapatkan gaunnya rupanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pilih yang ini saja, Guilliana_-san _?" Mikoto memintap pendapat Sakura dalam hal ini, wanita itu memperhatikan gaun berwana Peach bermodel mermaid, dengan lengan pendek dan bagian belakangnya meng-ekspose sebagian punggung putihnya, tak bisa di pungkiri memang, Istri Uchiha Fugaku itu masih terlihat sangat cantik dan Anggun di usianya yang sudah menginjak Lima puluh dua tahun itu.

"Anda akan terlihat sangat anggun sekali jika menggunakan gaun itu di tambah dengan menggunakan perhiasan ini menjadi aksesories tambahan." Ujar Sakura sambil mengambil kotak berisi anting berlian hasil karya Hana.

"Ya, aku setuju _Okaa-sama_, anda pasti akan terlihat anggun dengan dandanan yang simple." Ujar Hana, Mikoto tersenyum puas mendengar komentar Hana dan temannya

"Kalau begitu aku ambil gaun ini, Guilliana. Bisakah kau juga memilihkan sepasang Tuxedo atau jas resmi untuk suamiku dan kedua putraku?" Hinta tesentak, bagaimana bisa ia lupa Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat membeli pakaian pestanya dan ia juga tidak begitu tahu tentang selera Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memilihnya untuk Itachi_-kun _berdasarkan rekomendasi, Guilliana." Ujar Hana, Mikoto mengangguk

"Jane, bantu aku memilih beberapa Tuxedo dan Jas." Ujar Guilliana, Hinata berdiri

"aku ikut, aku akan memilih untuk Suamiku juga." ujar Hinata, tapi Mikoto menahannya

"Gulliana adalah designer hebat, dia akan memilih pakaian pesta terbaik untuk Fugaku_-kun _ kau hanya perlu diam di sini Hinata_-chan _, lagi pula aku juga ingin melihat gaun pilihan mu." Hinata terpaksa kembali duduk dan memilih mengeluarkan gaun pilihannya dari dalam paper bag miliknya, sementara Sakura menggeleng kecil dan memilih Tuxedo untuk Ayah mertuanya dan Suaminya. Hati Sakura kembali terasa ngilu saat mengingat Suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Sakura nanti? Haruskah ia tetap berpura-pura seperti sekarang? Gadis itu menggeleng, dia harus mengalahkan emosinya dulu sekarang ia tidak boleh bertidak ceroboh sedikit saja sekarang.

Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas detail busana favorite Sasuke, dia memilih sebuah Jas resmi berwana hitam dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker dan dasi berwana perak. Pria itu selalu jauh merasa lebih nyaman saat mengguanakan Jas ketimbang Tuxedo, sementara untuk Fugaku dia memilih satu stel Jas yang serasi dengan gaun Mikoto, setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Wanita itu meminta beberapa pegawainya untuk membawa pakaian-pakaian itu ke hadapan Mikoto, baru saja kedua kaki jenjangnya akan melangkah keluar, namun sebuah dering ponsel berhasil mencegahnya, nama 'Akasuan Sasori' tertera jelas sebagai pemanggil.

"Ada apa, _senpai _?" Tanya sakura

_"kau tahu aku akan pulang ke Jepang hari ini bukan, sakura-chan?" _Sakura mengangguk mendengar kalimat pertama orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri itu

"aku sudah membereskan rumahmu kok, _senpai._" Sasori hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat

_"Aku sudah menyelidiki tentang pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, Sakura. Ada hal yang aneh dengan info yang kudapat dari sumberku."_ Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, ternyata dugaannya benar, Wanita itu memakai cara licik untuk mendapatkan suaminya

"dan apa hal ganjil itu?" Tanya Sakura

_"Akan aku jelaskan nanti setelah aku tiba di Jepang, semua bukti tekait berada di tanganku saat ini, semua bukti itu bisa kita gunakan tidak hanya untuk menghancurkan Hinata, Tapi juga Neji dan Hanabi."_ Senyum licik itu terpampang begitu saja di di bibir manisnya

"terimakasih untuk bantuanmu, _Senpai._" Ujar Sakura

"Kau tahu aku juga memiliki dendam atas kematian kedua orangtuaku pada si tua Bangka Hiashi, bukan? Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu, tujuan kita semua sama Sakura. Tak perlu Sungkan kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku bahkan sudah menempatkan anak buah ku untuk memata-matai Hyuga-Hyuga sialan itu." Sakura tersenyum, senyum licik yang kini ia tunjukkan.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali kepanggung drama lagi sekarang, sampai bertemu nanti _Senpai _, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah tiba di bandara." Ujar Sakura, sebelum memutus sambungan telfon.

Sakura kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya dan melihat Mikoto tengah memandang puas semua pakaian rancanganya untuk di guanakan keluargaa besarnya. Sakura duduk di sofa dihadapan mereka dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat puas dengan semua karya mu, Akasuna-_san. _Kebetulan sebelum kemari Hana_-chan _memberitahuku kalau kau juga konsultan Fashion untuk beberapa tokoh-tokoh terkenal di Eropa, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantu ku? menjadi Konsultan Fashion dan Penata busana ku untuk menghadiri acara resmi dan amal yang biasa di lakukan keluarga Uchiha?" Sakura tersenyum menang sekarang, satu lagi jembatan berhasil ia bangun untuk mempermudah langkahnya

"dengan senang hatiUchiha_-san_." Ujar Sakura, Mikoto tersenyum lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk

"Suamiku sudah mengundang Kakak mu secara khusus, ikutlah bersamanya akan ku kenalkan dengan Sasuke. Kau pasti akan senang bekenalan dengannya, dia pria hebat mungkin saja kalian bisa membangun kerja sama bisnis? Aku dengar kakakmu sangat sibuk dengan rumah sakit untuk para penderita Kanker yang di bangunnya hampir di beberapa Negara besar, jadi kau juga memegang kendali di perusahaan pusat yang berada di jepang, akan sangat baik jika kalian bertemu dan membicarakan bisnis." Ujar Mikoto, Hinata menatap tidak suka kearah ibu mertuanya itu, Jelas sekali wanita Uchiha senior ini bermaksud membuatnya berpisah dengan suaminya.

"Saya pernah membahas tentang itu dengan Itachi-_Senpai _dan Sasori_-Senpai _, tapi karena keduanya sibuk, kerja sama itu belum bisa di lakukan. Itachi-_Senpai _dan istrinya juga saya sudah membuka perusahaan baru di Paris, kami berencana mengembangkannya untuk itu Sasori_-nii _juga turun tangan. Kami juga bermaksud meminta batuan Sasuke_-san _untuk hal ini. nanti aku bicarakan lagi dengan _Aniki _nanti saat dia sudah tiba di Jepang." Ujar Sakura, Mikoto mengangguk

"kau mengingatkan ku pada seseorang, ah… Sudahlah, kau tidak keberatan membantuku bersiap-siap besok sore?" Sakura mengangguk

"Dengan senang hati, Uchiha-_San _." Sakura membungkuk sebelum Mikoto dan Hinata juga Hana berbalik keluar dari boutiquenya, ia tak menyangka untuk masuk kembali kedalam keluarga Uchiha saat ini, jauh lebih mudah dari perkiraannya.

_**Uchiha Mansion **_

Sasuke melepas dasinya dan menggulung kemeja biru dongkernya saat masuk kedalam rumah, perdebatan alot dengan Neji berhasil membuatnya lelah setengah mati. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh masuk kedalam rumahnya, suara tawa seorang pria dewasa dan anak kecil dari halaman belakang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu melangkah kehalaman belakang dan mendapati Itachi tengah bermain dnegan keponakannya. Jadi mereka sudah tiba.

"Cacuke-Jisan." Sasuke langsung mengakat Meiko kedalam gedongannya saat gadis itu berlari kearahnya, inikah rasanya saat kau benar-benar merasa kesepian? Merasa iri pada kakak mu sendiri yang memiliki keluarga yang bahagia sementara kau kehilangan calon buah hatimu dna istri yang kau cintai lalu terjebak dengan pernikahan konyol dengan wanita yang tidak kau cintai. Pernikahan yang di dasari alasan klasik seperti bisnis. Ini selalu terjadi pada kalangan bangsawan dan orang-orang kaya seperti mereka, pernikahan yang Sakral justru berubah menjadi jembatan untuk meraup keuntungan material.

"Apa kabar, _Otoutou_?" Sasuke memeluk Kakaknya singkat, empat tahun tak melihat kakak kesayangannya itun membuatnya rindu juga

"tidak begitu baik, Meiko-_chan _ bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Meiko memeluk leher sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahya di bahu sasuke

"Aku kangen _Jii-san_" sasuke tekekeh geli, Sejak dulu Meiko memang selalu menganggap Sasuke seperti ayah keduanya, Itachi bahkan tak keberatan jika putrinya bersikap manja kepada adik bungsunya itu, Sasuke selalu menginginkan memiliki anak bersama Sakura, tapi saat impian itu datang, seketika itu juga impian itu sirna, Hinata menghancurkannya.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Membeli pakaian untuk pesta besok malam." Ujar Itachi sambil masuk mengikuti adiknya keruang tengah

"Apa _Otou-sama _ikut dengan mereka?" Tanya Sasuke, Itachi menggeleng lalu meminta Meiko kembali dan memangkunya

"ada masalah apa di kantor?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Perusahaan Hyuga ingin kita menangani proyek baru tentang pembangunan pusat perbelanjaan baru di Kyoto dan Millan." Ujar Sasuke, Itachi menaikan alisnya. Pusat perbelanjaan? Lagi? yang benar saja, perusahaan mereka multi nasional dan bukan hanya bergerak dalam bidang itu saja

"Kau bisa urushi Proyek baruku dengan Sasori, aku yang akan tangani si Hyuga sialan itu." ujar Itachi enteng, Sasuke memelototi kakaknya saat menengar ucapan terakhirnya

"Jaga bicaramu saat bersama Meiko, _Baka aniki_, _nee-chan _akan membunuhmu kalau dia tahu kau mengucapkan kalimat tak sopan di depan putrimu." Ujar Sasuke, Itachi hanya terkekeh

"aku dengan Namikaze Corp juga menawarkan kerja sama?" Sasuke mengangguk

"dengan tender lebih besar dari yang di tawarkan Hyuga corp." ujar Sasuke, Itachi berfikir sebentar

"kita harus mengatur waktu pertemuan dengan Naruto secara resmi untuk membicarakan bisnis itu, aku akan kembali kekantor minggu depan, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Itachi, Sasuke berjalan menuju mini bar dan mengambil segelas Wayne dan meminumnya

"aku tak pernah melihat mu minum bahkan selama Sakura masih hidup." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"aku hanya ingin minum saja, _Nii-san _." ujar Sasuke lalu meninggalkan gelasnya dan naik keatas tangga untuk kembali kekamarnya. Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya asal dan masuk kedalam kamar madi, ia rasa air hangat bisa membantunya melupakan sejenak kelelahannya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar pribadinya, seorang wanita bersurai indigo itu masuk kedalam dengan membawa dua buah paperbag yang dugaannya berisi busana pesta yang akan dia gunakan.

"_Okaa-sama _meminta Sasuke_-kun _untuk mencobanya." Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan Paperbag itu, sasuke mengeluarkan isinya dan merasa dejavu. Satu setel Jas resmi dengan desighn yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan percaya diri, desighn yang hanya bisa di buat oleh Sakuranya.

"Dimana kalian membelinya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Di boutique milik Hana_-neechan _dan sahabatnya." Jawab Hinata singkat, Wanita itu mengamati Sasuke yang menperhatikan detail jasnya dengan pandangan kagum, bahkan setiap kali Hinata yang membelikan untuknya Sasuke hanya meletakkannya begitu saja dan tidak pernah memakainya, tapi kali ini berbeda Sasuke terlihat sangat menyukai gaun pilihan Guilliana itu, mau tak mau wanita itu merasa cemburu juga.

"Aku akan menemui _Okaa-sama _kau keluarlah duluan." Ujar Sasuke, Hinata tak memiliki pilihan lain selain keluar.

Sasuke tak mungkin salah mengenali desighn ini, Hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat model pakaian seperti ini dengan model dan warna yang begitu sesuai dengan dirinya. Pria itu langsung mencoba pakaian itu dan ini Sama, pakaian ini berhasil membuatnya nyaman, sama seperti buatan Sakura, siapa perancang busana yang membuatnya? Apakah dia Sakura? Sasuke kembali mengganti pakaiannya menggantung pakaian pestanya itu di walk in Closetnya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuruni tangga menemui ibunya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

"_Okaa-sama." _Miokotpo tersenyum mendapati anak bungsunya duduk di sampingnya

"Ada apa, sayang?"Ujar nya

"Siapa perancang busana yang membuat jas itu?" Mikoto menautkan kedua alisnya, heran ,mendengar pertanyaan putranya

"Adik angkat Sasori_-kun, _Guilliana Akasuna." Ujar Mikoto, ini aneh. Sasuke tak pernah tahu kalau Sasori memiliki adik angkat, atensinya ia pidahkan kepada Itachi

"Wanita itu tinggal bersama kami selama di paris dan membangun perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Fashion bersama ku dan Hana di Paris. Kerja sama dengan perusahaan Akasuna yang ku maksud adalah proyek untuk meneluarkan mobil Sport terbaru dengan jumlah terbatas dan yang akan di desighn Khusus interiornya oleh Guilliana dan Hana." Ujar Itachi

"ya, gadis itu sangat hebat. Dia akan datang besok sore untuk membatuku berpakaian, sekaligus menjadi konsultan Fashionku besok. Aku bahkan berencana mengenalkan dia padamu." Ujar Mikoto bersemangat, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya, dia fikir itu benar-benar Sakuranya. Apa Sakura benar-benar sudah meninggal dan dia tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk memilikinya? Sasuke hanya bisa memaksakan senyumnya saat ibunya kembali bercerita tentang wanita Akasuna tersebut.

_**Akasuna Mansion,**_

Sakura kembali membolak-balik berkas yang di bawa Sasori, pria itu tiba lebih awal dari perkiraannya, ia menggunakan jet pribadi, Sakura tak akan heran untuk hal itu. Gadis itu memandang tak percaya bukti manipulasi data keuangan perusahaan Uchiha yang di lakukan Hinata, serta beberaa berkas penunjang lainnya. Wanita merah jambu itu memandang Sasori sekali lagi, pria berwajah baby face itu mengangguk sebelum menegak wisky yang sejak tadi ia minum.

"Mereka memanipulasi laporan keuangan lalu memalsukan tandatangan Fugaku Uchiha untuk menjual saham kepihak lain. Selain itu mereka berhasil memancingnya membeli sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki kasus gelap dibaliknya, bisa dikatan perusahaan Uchiha hampir bangkrut total setelah itu. Neji dan Hanabi datang kepada Sasuke dan Itachi menawarkan bantuan dengan persayaratan Sasuke harus menikahi Hinata, jadi yang mereka maksudkan adalah kerja sama perusahaan dan dengan ikatan darah. Beruntungnya perusahaan Uchiha berhasil stabil, tapi bukan berarti tikus-tikus Hyuga itu tidak mengambil keuntungan. Mereka seperti musuh di dalam selimut yang harus diwaspadai suamimu." Ujar Sasori, Sakur memegang dahi lebarnya

"lalu apa proyek yang kita rencanakan akan tetap berjalan?" Tanya Sakura, Sasori mengangguk

"Sampai Saat ini perusahaan Akasuna dan Namikaze masih berada di urutan ke tiga dan empat tapi kami akan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha sebagai taktik bisnis untuk menggulingkan Hyuga."

"Terlalu banyak tidakan curang keluarga Hyuga dalam berbisnis dan tentunya hal itu membuat semakin banyak rekan bisnis mereka yang berbalik membencinya. Jika kita mampu menarik Uchiha di pihak kita untuk melawan Hyuga, maka Perusahaan itu akan hancur dengan sendirinya." Ujar Sasori,

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura

"Saat seorang pebisnis kehilangan partner bisnisnya, saat itu juga mereka dinyatakan kalah telak, Sakura. Aku akui bisnis kejam dan itu yang membuat si tua Hiashi nekat membunuh ayahku hanya untuk menghilangkan saingan bisnisnya satu persatu. Dan sasaran berikutnya adalah Fugaku dan Itachi. Kerja sama dengan Hyuga hanya kedok yang di gunakan Hiashi untuk menyingkirkan perusahaan nomor satu itu hancur. Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Uchiha, Namikaze dan Akasuna yang sejak awal berada di peringkat satu, dua dan tiga teratas kini menjadi turun satu tingkat, itu baru awal Sakura. Tak ada yang bisa meramal apa yang akan terjadi dalam pasar saham berikutnya." Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"Aku akan membantumu, Sasori_-senpai_. Karena tujuan kita sama, sama-sama menghancurkan tikus-tikus seperti Hyuga."

Sakura mengambil berkas-berkas itu dan menyimpannya. Ia akan mempelajarinya nanti dan saat ia siap dia akan bergabung bersama Sasori dan Itachi untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Uchiha dan melepaskannya dari jeratan Hyuga, tak hanya itu saat itu juga ia akan menyingkirkan Hinata Hyuga dari dunianya.

**TBC. Saya tahuu semakin lama Chapternya semakin aneh, Gomenne mina, hhehehhe jika bekenan silahkan diisi kotak reviiewya, saya masiih menunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian semua.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stronger**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but Sasuke is MINE #dibakarsakura, **

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, penulisan tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD yang benar #apadah**

**Author Bacot Area : Okeh, akhirnya setelah ehemsetengahtahunlebihehem Aphro menghilang dari dunia perfanfic-an Indonesia#eh?, saya balik lagi tapi kali ini bawa FF pair Sasusaku, hehehehe Enjoy this one guys, Mind To RNR Mina?**

"_**Apa yang kau lihat saat ini pada diriku, **_

_**Itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Dendam, amarah, keputusasaan, **_

_**keinginan kuat untuk memiliki mu lagi**_

_**tak bisakah kau lihat itu dimataku saat ini?**_

_**yang kau lihat pada diriku saat ini, hanya sebuah topeng**_

_**topeng yang ku gunakan untuk merebutmu kembali "**_

**Uchiha Mansion**

Sakura memandang puas hasil karyanya kali ini. Mikoto Uchiha terlihat benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, Make up yang di buat oleh Sakura membuatnya tampak terlihat lebih muda dan segar dibantu dengan tatanan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas dengan sedikit membuatnya keriting di bagian bawah. Sakura membantu Mikoto Uchiha memakai Gaun yang sudah ia pilih kemarin dan memadu padakan dengan sepasang anting berlian karya Hana Uchiha, Sakura merasa masih ada yang kurang melihat penampilan ibu mertuanya itu, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak beludru dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berlian yang terkesan simple dan melingkarkannya di pergelangan tangan Mikoto, dan Voila inilah Uchiha Mikoto yang akan memukau semua hadirin di pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke tigapuluh tahun bersama Uchiha Fugaku nanti.

"Guilliana_-Chan _apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Mikoto masih memandang tak percaya pantulan bayangan di cermin ini adalah dirinya, Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"_Baa-san _sangat cantik." Ujar Sakura, ia benar-benar berhasil menonjolkan kecantikan Uchiha Mikoto yang selama ini tersembunyi

"Terimakasih." Ujar Mikoto, Sakura mengangguk lalu wanita itu berpamitan sebentar untuk gantian merias dirinya sendiri.

Sakura memoleskan make up yang selalu bisa membuatnya tampil jauh lebih percaya diri dari sebelumnya. Sebuah lipstick berwarna merah cherry ia gunakan di bibirnya. Wanita itu mengambil gaunnya dan mengenakannya. Sakura memandang pantulan bayangannya di cermin, make up yang sempurna, dan Gaun berwarna putih gading berlengan panjang dan transparant yang menunjukkan sebagian besar punggung putihnya dan belahan tajam di bagian roknya membuatnya tetap terlihat cantik, elegan, dan berani. Inilah sosok Sakura Uchiha yang baru, sosok Sakura Uchiha yang di kenal sebagai Guilliana Akasuna.

Mikoto menatap tak percaya wanita yang keluar menggunakan gaun berwana putih gading itu adalah Guilliana Akasuna, surai merah jambunya dibiarkan tergerai dan bergelombang. Wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekati Mikoto yang sudah menunggunya di depan Mobil mewah miliknya yang akan mengantarnya ke Ball Room mewah Hotel milik Keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau anggun sekali, Guilliana _-chan_…" Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian dari mertuanya itu

"Anda jauh lebih Anggun dan cantik, _Baa-san_." Ujar Sakura, Mikoto menggenggam tangannya. Seandainya saja saat itu Ia bertemu dengan Guilliana sebelum Sasuke menikahi Hinata dan keluarga Hyuga tidak membuat seluruh keluarga Uchiha dalam kondisi terjepit, ia pasti sudah menikahkan Guilliana kepada putra bungsunya itu. Bagaimana bisa wanita cantik ini begitu mirip dengan Sakura, meskipun mereka memiliki bayak perbedaan dalam beberapa hal.

"_baa-san?" _Suara lembut Guilliana berhasil membuat Mikoto tersadar dari lamunannya

"Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Mikoto lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya itu. Sakura Menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia harus bertemu Sasuke hari ini, dia harus bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk berpura-pura di hadapan suaminya kali ini. Sial, seandainya si jalang itu tidak membuatnya harus terjebak dalam keadaan ini dia pasti sudah hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke-nya sekarang.

Sakura menyusul Mikoto yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya, Wanita merah muda itu membalas senyum lembut Mikoto sekilas, lalu memandang kearah jendela melihat pemandangan yang mulai berubah setelah mobil mulai bergerak, membawanya ketempat dimana ia akan menemui Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang ia rindukan.

**Uchiha C****orp **

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja di serahkan Sasori pagi ini, pertemuannya selama satu jam saat jam makan siang itu berhasil membuatnya tertarik dengan kerjasama yang di tawarkan perusahaan Akasuna kepadanya dan Kakaknya Itachi. Ia tahu Itachi pasti sudah banyak bercerita tentangnya pada Sahabat merahnya itu, sampai-sampai Sasori sepakat bergabung dengan perusahaan mereka untuk membangun sebuah proyek baru yang di tawarkan oleh perusahaan asing, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas hasil kerja sama ini, kerja sama kali ini jauh lebih menjanjikan dari pada bekerja sama dengan segerombolan Tikus busuk Hyuga yang terlampau sering menekannya.

Dering ponselnya membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, pria berwajah tampan itu memandang kearah ponselnya sebelum menekan tombol berwarna hijau tanpa harus melihat nama si pemanggil

"Sasuke_-kun _kau dimana?" Sasuke tahu ini ibunya, pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya berusaha mencari kenyamanan dari kursi berlengan yang ia gunakan

"Aku masih di kantor _Okaa-sama, _ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, ia bisa mendengar ibunya menghela nafas di seberang sana

"Kau tidak akan datang?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung, di detik berikutnya pria itu menepuk dahinya sendiri, lupa jika hari ini ia harus menghadiri acara ulangtahun pernikahan orangtuanya/

"Tidak, aku pasti akan datang _Okaa-sama_. Sepertinya akan terlambat sedikit." Ujar Sasuke

"hn... Baiklah, tapi Sasuke_-kun _jangan ngebut saat mengemudi nanti ya? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu, _Okaa-sama _paham. Tadi siang kakak mu menelfon, kalian sudah sepakat bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Akasuna, apa itu benar?" Sasuke mengangguk

"Hn." Ujarnya, kedua tangan pria itu kembali mengambil dokumennya setelah memasang headset ketelinganya terlebih dahulu

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya ibunya tak sabar, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu sejak ibunya mendengar semua keluh kesahnya sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Hinata, ibunya itu selalu berharap hal yang terjadi padanya akan cepat berakhir

"Aku setuju bekerja sama dengan mereka. Hanya Saja, bukan Sasori_-senpai _yang turun langsung. Ia bilang akan menyerahkan proyek besar ini pada adiknya, Guilliana. _Okaa-sama _pernah menceritakan wanita itu padaku kan?" Jelas Sasuke

"ya, dia di mobil bersama ku sekarang, Sasuke_-kun._ Mau bicara dengannya?" Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum geli sendiri

"Tidak usah _Okaa-sama. Okaa-sama _bisa mengenalkan ku nanti saat aku tiba di pesta. Jadi kalian pergi kepesta bersama?"

"Ya begitulah, nah sekarang lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Hinata sudah membawakan baju pesta mu, bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk saat menatap paperbag yang tergeletak diatas sofa ruang kerjanya

"dia kemari saat aku meeting dengan _nii-san _dan Sasori_-senpai _tadi." Ujar Sasuke

"setidaknya dia masih menunjukkan kalau dia istri yang tau diri." Sasuke menggeleng sekali lagi mendengar perkataan tajam ibunya

"Sudahlah _Okaa-sama_, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat emosi _Okaa-sama _memuncak. Bersenang-senanglah hari ini. Aku pasti datang satu atau dua jam lagi setelah proposal menarik ini selesai ku baca." Ujar Sasuke,

"Hah... Semakin lama kau semakin mirip Fugaku_-kun _dan Itachi_-kun._ Jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu, kalau memang setelah pekerjaanmu selesai nanti kau lelah, kau bisa pulang saja. Aku dan ayahmu tidak memaksamu untuk datang." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Aku akan datang, lagi pula akan ada rekan bisnis baru yang akan _Okaa-sama _kenalkan padaku." Sasuke bisa mendengar tawa merdu ibunya di seberang sana

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa, Sayang." Sasuke tersenyum medengarnya, ibunya memang satu-satunya orang yang mampu memahaminya jauh lebih baik dari kakaknya walaupun tak sebaik Sakura. Sasuke memadang figura diatas meja kantornya, figura wanita cantik bersurai merah mudanya.

"Aku meridukanmu, Sakura." Ujarnya sebelum menutup proposalnya dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

** Ball Room, Uchiha Hotel**

Sakura sudah mendengar dari Mikoto kalau Sasuke akan datang terlambat, sementara Sasori sudah mengirim pesan padanya kalau dia sudah tiba di tempat acara dan sedang membahas bisnis mereka dengan putra tunggal sekaligus pewaris utama perusahaan Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto. Sakura menggenggam erat dompet pestanya, Sial kenapa dia jadi gugup begini. Ia hanya harus berpura-pura menjadi oranglain, tapi ini sulit Naruto dan Sasuke akan sangat mudah mengenalinya.

"Guilliana_-chan_... ayo masuk." Sakura memaksakan senyumnya saat Mikoto Uchiha dengan semangat menarik tangannya untuk ikut masuk kedalam Ball Room Hotel keluarga Uchiha

"dimana para pria itu ya?" Sakura hanya bisa menahan perasaannya saat semua orang memadang bertanya kearahnya dan Mikoto yang berjalan memasuki ruangan pesta, pertama karena Mikoto Uchiha terlihat begitu menawan dan berbeda dan kedua, kemungkinan mereka kaget melihat Sakura karena mereka pasti mengira ia sudah mati.

"Kau..." Sakura berhenti dan menatap bosan Hanabi Hyuga yang berdiri dihadapanya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, Mikoto tak kalah sebal melihat tingkah tengil bocah berusia enambelas tahun dihadapannya

"Apa keluarga Hyuga tidak mengajarimu sopan-satun?" Sakura tersentak sendiri mendengar nada suara Mikoto terdengar dingin dan mengancam

"Ma...Maaf, _Okaa-sama" _Sakura tersenyum puas saat Hinata yang hadir menggunakan gaun rancangannya yang sama persis dengan gaun milik Emma Stone yang di gunakan saat red capet oscar itu datang dan membungkuk kearah Mikoto.

"Gaun itu, pilihan yang bagus Uchiha_-san. _Aku ingat itu design yang di pakai Emma Stone saat penerimaan piala Oscar dua bulan yang lalu. Gaun yang ku rancang dengan menggunakan lebih dari dua ribu berlian swarowsky yang khusus di datangkan dari afrika. Kau benar-benar bekilau." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu mengambil segelas campage yang ditawarkan seorang pelayan.

"Kau tahu, mungkin seharusnya kau menggunakan Lipstick berwarna Nude pink, ketimbang Burgury dan Heelsnya, kau seharusnya menggunakan heels yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari itu. Gaun itu di design untuk memperlihatkan kaki jenjangmu, Nyonya." Sakura bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sekitar mereka dan wajah Hinata memerah antara malu karena di kritik masalah penampilan habis-habisan di depan umum dan Marah karena kedatangan Sakura kepesta ini yang jelas-jelas mampu membahayakan posisinya

"Dan kau, nona Hanabi..." Sakura memperhatikan adik Hyuga Hinata itu dari atas ke bawah

"Kau terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari usiamu. Kau harus lebih banyak belajar bagaimana caranya memlih pakaian yang akan kau gunakan dan memadupadankan make up mu dengan tepat." Sakura tersenyum manis pada mereka, lalu berpaling kearah Mikoto

"Maaf, _Obaa-san_ aku harus menemui Sasori_-nii _dulu, dia mendesakku untuk menemuinya dan Itachi_-senpai _juga Namikaze_-san._" Mikoto tersenyum lembut kearahnya

"Ah... silahkan, Guilliana_-chan_ Selamat menikmati pestanya dan maaf atas gangguan kecil tadi." Hanabi mendelik dan menatap tajam Mikoto sebelum menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka, Sakura berjalan melewati Hinata

"kau beruntung karena aku mengkritikmu dan adikmu. Kalian sama-sama telihat payah dalam hal ini." Ujar Sakura sebelum berjalan kembali mencari Sasori. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Wanita Sialan bahkan dia sudah berani mengibarkan bendera perang secara terang-terangan padanya.

Sakura menatap bosan pemandangan di sekitarnya saat ini, Mikoto tengah asik berbincang dengan salah satu kolega bisnis suaminya sementara Hinata terlihat tengah berkumpul dengan adik dan kakaknya, Sakura penasaran apa yang sedang di rencanakan tikus-tikus Hyuga itu itu tak mau ambil pusing soal Hinata, ia bisa menghadapinya nanti. Sakura kembali berjalan mengedarkan pengelihatannya mencari Sasori di tempat pesta itu.

"Hebat Guilliana!" Sakura menoleh mendapati Neji berjalan mendekat kearahnya, wanita itu memasang sikap angkuh dihadapan pria yang sudah menyewa orang untuk membunuhnya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf?" Ujar Sakura, wanita itu mengamati penampilan Neji dari atas kebawah yang tak pernah berubah

"Tapi saya tidak mengenal anda…" ujar Sakura

' "jangan coba-coba membohongiku Haruno, aku tahu siapa kau. Sakura Haruno yang meninggal dalam skenario kecelakaan empat tahun lalu." Semua orang menoleh saat Neji mengatakan kalimat itu dengan lantang. Sakura tertawa.

"Apa buktinya, Tuan? Saya rasa anda salah besar dengan menuduh saya pura-pura menghilang dengan skenario seperti itu…" Ujar Sakura, Wanita itu menegak Campagenya

"Lagi pula, kalau tidak salah anda adalah putra sulu Hiazhi Hyuga,bukan? Anda harus bisa menjaga sikap anda di depan kolega bisnis anda." Ujar Sakura

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal bisnis, kau sama saja dengan si merah Sasori Akasuna itu." tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura menyiram wajah Neji menggunakan Campage yang ada di tangannya

"Jangan pernah bicara sembarangan tentang kakakku. Kau fikir siapa dirimu hah? Skandal perselingkuhan dengan model asal Rusia, bisnis gelap, bekerja sama dengan mafia kelas atas untuk mendesak seluruh kolega dan saingan bisnismu, Kau tahu trick bisnis mu itu benar-benar memuakkan…"

"Kau…." Tangan Neji yang hampir menampar Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti saat seseorang menahannya, Semua orang menatap tak percaya siapa yang berdiri di sana. Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura nyaris jatuh saat pria itu tiba-tiba muncul dan melindunginya

"Kalau kau memang pria, sebaiknya jangan pernah bersikap kasar pada wanita. Sekarang aku sadar kenapan Tenten_-nee _memilih bercerai denganmu. Hyuga Neji." Ujar Sasuke

"Nona Guilliana, Sasori_-senpai _dan _Aniki _sudah menunggumu diruangan lain, ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Ujar Sasuke

"Kau berniat mengikat perjanjian dengan perusahaan lain, Uchiha?" Sasuke berbalik memandang datar kearah Neji

"Itu hak perusahaan, kau lupa? Uchiha Itachi lah yang memegang kendali penuh atas perusahaan setelah Uchiha Fugaku, ayahku memutuskan berhenti dari dunia bisnis enam tahun yang lalu. Jadi ini adalah keputusan final dari Presiden Direktur." Ujar Sasuke

"Bagaimana dengan kerja sama kita?" Ujar Neji tak mau kalah

"Semua keputusan berada di tangan Itachi." Ujar Sasuke

"silahkan!" Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura berjalan mendahuluinya lalu pria itu menyusul dari belakang.

Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pestanya jadi hancur karena ulah besannya sendiri. Ia bersumpah demi apapun, ia jauh lebih senang berbesan dengan keluarga biasa saja seperti keluarga Haruno ketimbang dengan keluarga kaya tapi memiliki sifat seperti segrombolan monyet di hutan.

"Hinata!" Mikoto memanggil menantunya yang tengah menenangkan emosi Neji membuat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya

"Ada apa _Okaa-sama_?" Tanya Hinata, Mikoto memandang wanita itu

"Aku kecewa berat dengan keluarga mu, Bukan berarti karena kami berhutang banyak pada mereka kami akan takut. Uchiha, selalu berhasil menemukan jalan saat ia tersesat di labirin. Sebentar lagi, kami akan membayar rasa terimakasih kami, ku pastikan saat itu salah satu nyonya Uchiha akan kembali kekeluarga asalnya." Ujar Mikoto sebelum menyusul suaminya yang tengah berbicara dengan beberapa kolega pentingnya

"Begitu ya? Kau yang akan ku buat tak berdaya sebelum kau bisa menyingkirkan ku. Mikoto Uchiha!" Hinata kembali ketempat kakaknya dan mengawasi punggung Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

"Guilliana Akasuna… Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Wanita indigo itu menggeleng sekali lagi sebelum mencari adiknya dan membawa mereka keluar dari Ball Room hotel megah itu. Hana yang mengamati mereka bersama Shion langsung bisa membaca maksud Hinata.

"Ibiki…" Ujar Hana

"Suruh beberapa Bodyguard mengawasi mereka, berikan hasilnya padaku segera." Ujar Hana, Pria bertubuh besar yang selalu mengikutinya hanya mengangguk paham. Hyuga, rencana apapun yang kalian buat tak akan mampu mengalahkan otak jenius Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menaiki Lift yang membawa mereka keruang pertemuan dewan direksi diatas. Sasuke terus memaksa matanya agar berhenti mengamati wanita yang berjalan dengannya saat ini tapi ia tak bisa, ia tak bisa berhenti memandang wanita merah muda yang tengah berjalan bersamanya saat ini.

"Apa itu benar?" Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke, Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat mendengar pertanyaan suaminya saat ini

"Maaf?" Ujar Sakura

"Apa kau benar-benar adik angkat Sasori_-senpai _yang mengalami trauma saat melihat pristiwa penembakan kedua orangtua mu di London dan sejak itu tak pernah kembali ke Jepang?" Sakura menghela nafasnya lega, jadi Sasori sudah memainkan perannya

"Ya, itu benar." Ujar Sakura ia tersenyum canggung

"benarkah? Maksudku ini agak sulit untuk di terima bagiku kau …"

"Saya tahu anda mengira saya mendiang istri anda Sasuke_-san, _saya turut berduka cita sekalipun itu terlambat. Tapi sungguh Saya Guilliana Akasuna, dan bukan Sakura Uchiha." Ujar Sakura, hatinya terasa tercubit saat mengatakannya

"Kau tahu tentang istriku?" Sakura mengangguk

"Semua orang yang dekat dengan Sakura_-san _mengira begitu, Sejak saya bertemu dengan Kakak dan kakak ipar anda mereka juga mengira begitu. Bahkan ibu anda juga." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti menahan pahit karena sekali lagi kenyataan menamparnya, memintanya untuk tersadar bila istrinya telah lama meninggal.

"Silahkan masuk. Mereka sudah menunggumu di dalam." Sasuke membukakan pintu ruangan rapat itu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusulnya.

"SAKURA_-CHAN!"_ Sakura meringis mendengar teriakan kaget Naruto, pria itu kini tengah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk membuat Itachi dan Sasori menggelengkan kepala mereka

"Dia adikku Guilliana, Naruto. Bukan Sakura!" Ujar Sasori lalu pria itu berdecak kesal Sasuke duduk di sebelah Kakaknya begitu juga dengan Sakura yang ikut duduk di sebelah Sasori. Naruto tak berhenti menatap Sakura, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura tidak mungkin kalau dia adik Akasuna Sasori, lagi pula Sasori juga tidak memiliki adik.

"Dobe…" Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto, mengingatkan pada pria itu kalau hari ini mereka harus membahas bisnis ini, Sasuke juga tidak suka kalau Naruto memandang Guilliana Seperti itu, Entahlah tapi dia tak bisa membiarkan laki-laki lain menlihat Guilliana seperti itu, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, ia hanya bereaksi seperti itu kalau ada pria lain yang mendekati Sakura, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dia harus benar-benar membuat Naruto menyelesaikan rapat ini secepat mungkin atau dia tak akan pernah berhenti memandangi Guilliana dan menyakini kalau dia adalah Sakura.

Naruto mengambil lima buah proposal yang sudah ia letakkan di meja tadi dan memasang layar proyektor. Pria itu mulai menjelaskan tentang proyek baru yang menurutnya bisa membantu Sasuke cepat lepas dari jeratan wanita Indigo itu. Naruto tak akan pernah rela melihat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya itu menderita karena wanita macam Hinata dan keluarganya.

"Aku berencana membuat proyek besar-besaran ini." Naruto memberikan sebuah berkas kepada mereka, Sakura mengangguk membaca proposal itu, Proyek yang menarik. Pembangunan sebuah Apartement mewah di Los Angles

"Aku dengar dari Sasori_-senpai_kalau anda tidak hanya seorang designer pakaian dan mode saja bukan, Guilliana _-San_?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto

"Nah, Aku ingin kau mendesign interior dalam apartement ini. Sasuke akan membantu mu, dia seorang arsitek dan pengusaha yang cukup handal dalam bidang ini." Sakura tersenyum, tanpa Naruto beritahupun Sakura sudah tahu tentang hal itu, terlebih perusahaan Uchiha adalah perusahaan multifungsional mereka bergerak dalam berbagai bidang, Sasuke bahkan harus kembali menyelesaikan kuliahnya di bidang bisnis setelah lulus sebagai arsitek dari Todai delapan Tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mengerti, Itachi_-senpai _sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang Sasuke_-san _padaku." Sasuke mendelik kearah kakaknya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh kakaknya

"Jangan dengarkan Itachi, tapi aku akan membantu mu dengan semaksimal mungkin." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sasuke tak pernah merasa sepetri ini, Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuat jantungnya berderbar hanya dengan Senyuman adalah Sakura, tapi wanita ini… Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Kita bicarakan sisanya besok di kantor…" Sakura mengangkat tangannya mengintrubsi kalimat yang baru saja Sasuke bicarakan.

"Bagaimana kalau di Uchiha Corp?" Naruto memandang ke empat orang dalam ruangan itu, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Corp jam sepuluh pagi." Ujar Naruto

"Kita kembali ke pestanya." Ujar Sasori pria bersurai merah itu mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sakura.

"Akting yang sempurna." Bisiknya sebelum mengambil gelas winenya dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi dan Naruto yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke berjalan bersama Guilliana kembali ke ruang pesta, dugaannya pesta pasti sudah berakhir, sudah terlihat beberapa orang keluar dari ballroom megah itu. Sasuke tahu wanita yang ada bersamanya saat ini bukanlah Sakuranya, tapi entah bagaimana hatinya masih menyakini kalau Sakura masih hidup dan dia ada di sebelahnya. Tapi jika memang dia Sakura, untuk apa dia berpura-pura, dan untuk apa Sasori juga Itachi dan Hana menyembunyikan fakta ini darinya? "Sasuke_-san?_" Sasuke menoleh saat wanita itu memanggilnya

"apa kau benar-benar merindukan istrimu?" Sasuke menegak wine yang sejak tadi dia bawa

"dia segalanya untukku, dan saat dia pergi bagaimana mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja, aku hidup tapi aku merasa aku benar-benar sudah mati." Sakura tersentak mendengar kalimat suaminya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang tapi dia juga tak bisa mengaku pada Sasuke kalau dia adalah istrinya.

"Untuk apa bertanya hal itu Guilliana_-san?"_ Sakura berhenti berjalan Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapannya dan memojokkannya di tembok

"Karena kau terlihat sangat terluka. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari matamu."Sasuke tersenyum getir, senyum yang Sakura samasekali tak ingin terlihat

"Seandainya kau tahu betapa miripnya kalian, aku benar-benar tak bisa kehilangannya." Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat wajah Sasuke mendekat kearahnya

"Sasuke_-san_ anda... mppphhhh…" Dan saat itu juga Sasuke menciumnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan untuk sejenak Sasuke melepaskan kerinduannya.

Pesta sudah usai, Hinata baru saja berpisah dengan keluarganya lalu menyusul keluarga Uchiha yang masih berada di dalam Hotel. Wanita itu sedikit tersentak mendapati Sasuke dan Guilliana tengah berciuman di sudut ruangan.

"Sasuke_-kun?" _Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dan wanita merah jambu itu, sementara Sakura sendiri memandang mengejek kearahnya

"ah… maaf, kami tidak bermaksud begitu…" Ujar Sakura, ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata merah

"Kau… Wanita Jalang!" Tangan Hinata tertahan saat tangan besar Sasuke menahannya

"Jangan sakiti dia. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, kau pulang dengan yang lainnya." Hinata baru akan membantah tapi Sasuke justru sudah menggandeng Sakura keluar ruangan pesta dan berpamitan dengan keluarganya. Hinata menghapus air matanya, bagaiamana mungkin? Wanita itu bahkan bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke dalam waktu singkat sementara dirinya? Waktu empat tahun tak pernah cukup untuk mendapatkan hati pria itu.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya kearah apartement Guilliana, keadaan menjadi semakin canggung sejak ia secara tiba-tiba mencium wanita itu selepas kembali dari ruang rapat tadi. Wajah sasuke memandang kearah sebelahnya, Wanita itu diam terpaku memandang keluar jendela.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi." Guilliana menoleh dan tersenyum canggung kearah Sasuke

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Sasuke mengangguk

"Besok perlu ku jemput?" Guilliana menggeleng

"Aku harus ke boutique dulu sebelum ke kantor mu untuk rapat lagi." Ujar Guilliana.

"Maksudku, bagaimana dengan makan siang atau sarapan diluar sebentar?" Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menghadap kearahnya

"Uchiha_-san _…"

"Sasuke saja…" Sakura tersenyum

"baiklah, Sasuke_-san _bagaimana bisa anda mengajak seorang wanita lain keluar sementara anda memiliki Istri secantik Hinata_-san _di rumah?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng

"aku tak mengharapkan dia menjadi istriku. Kalau bukan karena terpaksa aku tak akan mau menikahinya." Sakura tersenyum, ternyata Itachi benar Sasuke benar-benar masih setia padanya

"Aku rasa Sakura_-san _beruntung memiliki suami seperti anda." Sasuke tersenyum samar lalu menghela nafasnya

"Aku berharap dia dan putra kami masih hidup di suatu tempat. Aku merindukan mereka, dan saat aku melihatmu… Entahlah, aku berharap kalau kau adalah dia. Kalian sangat mirip dalam beberpa hal kecuali caramu bicara dan saat mensetujui proyek besar itu. Sakura seorang designer seperti mu dia juga seorang model, tapi dia bukan seorang wanita yang dengan mudah menerima proyek untuk mendesign sebuah Apartement mewah. Semua ide yang kau tuangkan, entahlah aku seperti melihatnya hidup dalam dirimu." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mengalihkan padangannya menahan tangisnya

"Kalian sangat beruntung saling melengkapi satu sama lain."Ujar Sakura, Sasuke kembali mengemudikan mobilnya

"aku rasa aku bisa menemanimu untuk sekedar sarapan atau makan siang bersama besok.  
" Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengar wanita di sebelahnya itu menyetujui ajakannya

"Kau tinggal diapartement? Kenapa tidak memilih tinggal bersama Sasori?" Sakura tertawa dan menggeleng

"Aku hanya anak angkat keluarga Akasuna. Sasori_-nii _memang sangat menyayangiku tapi, aku tak mau membebaninya terus menerus. Aku hanya ingin mandiri, itu saja." Sasuke tersenyum satu lagi kemiripan Guilliana dengan Sakura, Wanita dewasa yang mandiri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Sasuke

"Apa kau keberatan untuk mampir sebentar?" Tawar Sakura, Sasuke menatapnya lalu menangguk

"Apa kau masih ingin mediskusikan proyeknya?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Sedikit, dan selebihnya aku tertarik untuk mengenalmu…" Sasuke tertawa

"kau tidak takut dengan Skandal model-model yang dikira merebut suami orang eh?" tawa Sakura meledak, wanita itu menggeleng

"apa kau menganggap Hinata_-san _istrimu?" Sasuke menggeleng

"Kalau begitu untuk apa takut?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng, Wanita di sebelahnya ini benar-benar berani mengambil resiko.

Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, sesekali wanita itu mengecek ponselnya berharap Sasuke membalas pesan singkat yang ia kirim. Wanita itu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang Kingsize miliknya, Sasuke belum kembali menurutnya dia pasti sedang bersama Guilliana sekarang. Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya kedua kakinya melangkah cepat menuruni tangga.

"Mau kemana, Hinata?" Hinata berhenti saat mendengar suara sulung Uchiha itu menyapanya

"Ni… Nii_-san _aku mau menyusul Sasuke_-kun_." Ujar Hinata, Itachi berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi, kembali ke kamar mu dan tidurlah." Ujar Itachi sebelum berbalik dan kembali naik kelantai dua rumahnya, tak lama kemudian bel pintu utama berbunyi beberapa kali, Hinata membuka pintunya mendapati Sasuke yang menatap malas kearahnya, Pria itu masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan hinata, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya dan mengganti setelan kemeja nya dengan piama tidurnya.

"Sasuke_-kun _besok ingin sarapan apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak sarapan dirumah besok. Aku harus bertemu dengan kolega ku besok pagi, kami akan sarapan di luar." Hinata mengangguk pasrah saat Sasuke kembali mengacuhkannya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke yang menghadap kearah berlawanan dengannya, Kolega bisnis dia bilang? Dia berani bersumpah yang di maksud Sasuke adalah Guilliana. Wanita itu, dia benar-benar menginginkan perang rupanya. Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk seseorang, wanita merah jambu itu harus mati besok juga. Harus atau dia akan kehilangan Sasuke selamanya.

**TBC. 3 minggu baru Update u.u maaf kelamaan, Mina-san. Saya lagi UAS soalnya jadi harap maklum. Bagaimana dengan chapter yang satu ini? mau kasih saya Kritik dan Saran? Boleh dan di persilahkan silahkan isi kotak reviewnya ehhehehe maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangannya ya? **

**Note : Kalau ada yang bingung kenapa aku kadang nulis Sakura atau Guilliana, karena mereka dua-duanya adalah karakter yang Sama, Guilliana adalah Sakura yang sedang menyamar menjadi oranglain untuk membalas dendam. Keep reviewing yah **

**Aphrodite Girl 13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stronger**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but Sasuke is MINE #dibakarsakura, **

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, penulisan tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD yang benar #apadah**

**Author Bacot Area : Okeh, akhirnya setelah ehemsetengahtahunlebihehem Aphro menghilang dari dunia perfanfic-an Indonesia#eh?, saya balik lagi tapi kali ini bawa FF pair Sasusaku, hehehehe Enjoy this one guys, Mind To RNR Mina?**

"_**Apa yang kau lihat saat ini pada diriku, **_

_**Itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Dendam, amarah, keputusasaan, **_

_**keinginan kuat untuk memiliki mu lagi**_

_**tak bisakah kau lihat itu dimataku saat ini?**_

_**yang kau lihat pada diriku saat ini, hanya sebuah topeng**_

_**topeng yang ku gunakan untuk merebutmu kembali "**_

_**Sakura's Apartement **_

Sakura memandang pantulan bayangannya di cermin, wanita itu tersenyum puas saat nambahkan lipstick berwarna nude sebagai sentuhan terakhir make up-nya. Surai sewarna bunga sakura itu di gelung keatas dan menyisakan sedikit poni yang menutup dahi lebarnya. Sakura mengambil blazer creamnya lalu mengambil Heels bewarna nude pink miliknya sebelum keluar dari walk in closetnya dan membuka pintu apartementnya, dari tadi sudah ada seseorang yang memencet bell apatermentnya dan Sakura tahu siapa itu, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah… Selamat pagi Sasuke_-san _…." Ujarnya, wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengambil Key card yang menjadi kunci apatermentnya, Sasuke masih diam mematung melihat wanita ini berjalan mendekatinya dan berbalik untuk mengunci pintu apatementnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku harap Hinata_-san _tidak akan keberatan sama sekali kalau anda pulang terlambat semalam." Ujar Sakura

"hn…." Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, bahkan suaminya tak berubah sekalipun.

"kau biasa sarapan berat stiap pagi?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng

"Tidak, selama di inggris aku terbiasa sarapan ringan saja." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil sport mewahnya untuk Guilliana, Wanita itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menunggu Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"keberatan kalau mampir ke Victorian Café di dekat kantorku?" Sakura tersentak saat mendengar Sasuke mengajaknya ketempat favorite mereka

"Tentu, kau yang menentukan kemana kita akan sarapan bukan?" Ujar Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum entah bagaimana hanya dengan duduk di sampingnya saja, Sasuke berhasil merasakan déjà vu seperti saat bersama Sakuranya.

"aku harap kau menyukai tempatnya." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mengeluarkan Ipadnya dan mulai mendesign pakaian lagi

"Sedang persiapan Fashion Line?" Sakura mengangguk, lalu memandang lansung Sasuke yang masih fokus mengemudi.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?" Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dashboard, Sakura tahu apa itu, ipadnya yang tertinggal satu jam sebelum kecelakaan itu di mobil suaminya.

"ini milik istriku, kau boleh melihat-lihat isinya." Sakura mengambilnya, masih sama dia bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas pattern yang ia gunakan untuk membukanya

"kau tahu pattrennya?" Sakura tersentak, wanita itu terdiam lalu mencoba mencari alasan

"Hanya menebak saja…" Ujar Sakura, Sasuke memandang curiga hanya dia dan Sakura yang tahu bagaimana wanita ini bisa membuka Pattern-nya dengan mudah

"menebak? Hanya Sakura dan aku yang mengetahuinya." Ujar Sasuke, ia bisa melihat wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu, Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Apa bentuk patternnya?" Habis sudah, Sakura tak mungkin tidak mengatakannya

"angka duapuluh delapan?" Sasuke tersentak wanita itu benar, Sasuke memandang balik Sakura

"Kenapa kau memilihnya?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja

"biasanya orang akan menggunakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi dan sangat berharga untuknya sebagai bentuk Pattern, tanggal duapuluh delapan adalah tanggal ulangtahun Sakura_-san _sekaligus tanggal pernikahan kalian." Sasuke menggenggam setir mobilnya semakin erat.

Wanita ini, siapa dia sebenarnya? bagaimana dia bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mudah dan sama persis dengan Sakura? Ia ingin sekali percaya bahwa wanita di sebelahnya ini bukan Sakura tapi seluruh gerak-geriknya selama beberapa jam ini cukup mencurigakan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu menggemudikan kembali mobilnya menuju tujuan asal mereka, untuk sesaat Sasuke mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan atmosfir di sekitarnya. Semuanya menjadi canggung sejak pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke yang terjawab dengan mudah oleh wanita di sampingnya ini.

"dalam Ipad itu berisi design yang belum selesai." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura memandangnya lalu kembali melihat-lihat isi Ipadnya yang sepertinya tak pernah tersentuh sejak kecelakaan tragis itu

"Anda tidak membiarkan Hinata _-san _menyelesaikannya? Aku dengar dia juga seorang designer dan mantan model." Ujar Guilliana, Sasuke menggeleng

"aku tak akan membiarkannya, jika kau mau mungkin kau bersedia menyelesaikannya." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk

"Akan ku kerjakan setelah proyek kita selesai." Ujar Sakura, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah café classic dan turun di sana, Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura dan memilih tempat duduk favorite mereka, Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas tempat itu. Tempat dimana pertama kali Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasihnya, tempat pertama kali Sasuke memintanya menikah, dan tempat pertama kali dimana Sasuke mengajaknya tinggal bersamanya di rumah yang baru ia beli sehari setelah pertunangan mereka.

"duduklah." Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke mempersilahkannya duduk

"Tempatnya bagus, kita bisa melihat kota Tokyo dengan jelas dari sini." Sasuke tersenyum melupakan sedikit dugaannya tadi

"Kau menyukainya?" Sakura mengangguk, tentu ia menyukainya ini adalah tempat yang paling banyak menyimpan seluruh kenangannya

"Sasuke_-san _…." Sakura memanggil pria yang kini tak berhenti memandangnya, Sasuke memanggil waiters dan memesan menu favoritenya

"Bagaimana dengan mu Guilliana?" Sakura memandang daftar menunya dan memesan sebuah Cake coklat dengan jus Cherry, wanita ini semakin mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

"Guilliana, kau sudah bertunangan?" Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan Iphone nya saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar dari bibir Sasuke

"Belum. Sasuke_-san _boleh aku bertanya sesuatu yang bersifat agak pribadi?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk

"Anda sudah memiliki anak dengan Hinata_-san_?" Pertanyaan ini yang terus mengganggunya sejak dulu

"Tidak. menyentuhnya saja tidak pernah." Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Wanita itu tersenyum manis kearah waiters yang membawa pesanan mereka dan mulai melahap cake coklat pesanannya.

"Aku tertarik padamu…." Kali ini Sakura tersedak minumannya sendiri

"anda sudah memiliki istri Sasuke_-san… _" Ujar Sakura, Sasuke memakan pan cake-nya dan meminum kopi pahitnya

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan segera menceraikannya setelah proyek itu berhasil." Sakura tertawa mendengarnya

"Kau terdengar jahat sekali." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum dan menggeleng

"Aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih lama lagi, dia wanita yang baik dan dia tak pantas mendapatkan siksaan ini." Sakura memandang bosan cakenya, wanita baik? Sasuke taukah kau rubah betina itu yang sudah memisahkanmu dari istri dan anakmu.

"Hyuga tak pernah sebaik itu." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke paham perasaan wanita ini menurut cerita Itachi dan Sasori, Guilliana melihat langsung peristiwa penembakkan orangtuanya ia dulu bersembunyi di dalam lemari bersama Sasori dan itu membuatnya trauma berat akan Jepang, entah apa yang berhasil menyeretnya pulang kembali ke tempat kelahirannya setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun menetap di Inggris.

"aku paham." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura berpindah duduk di sebelah pria itu

"kau keberatan kalau mampir keapatementku malam ini setelah meeting?" Sasuke tersenyum lalu menggeleng,

"pastikan Sasori tidak membunuhku keesokan harinya." Sakura tertawa, mengangguk

"Tentu Saja. Sasuke_-kun _…." Sasuke benar-benar gila, beberapa jam mengenal wanita ini benar-benar seperti kembali kedalam pelukan Sakuranya.

Keduanya tiba di kantor tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, Sakura tahu ini sudah terlambat sepuluh menit dari jadawal rapat yang sudah mereka rencanakan, Sasuke terlihat biasa saja ia tahu kalau Sasuke tak ingin orang-orang dikantor memberi cap jelek padanya. Sakura berjalan di sampingnya mereka membahas pekerjaan dan sesekali Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terkikik geli sendiri. Satu lagi sisi Sasuke yang menghilang telah kembali, dia tidak lagi sedingin sebelumnya.

"_Teme…"_ Kau terlambat, Ujar Naruto begitu mereka memasuki ruang rapat

"Kau datang bersama Guilliana _-chan_? _Teme_ kau sudah punya Hinata_-chan _…" telinga Sakura panas saat mendengar itu

"_Urusai Dobe_!" Ujarnya, Naruto hanya mendengus Sakura tahu maksud perkataan naruto tadi hanya bercanda, wanita itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping sasuke dan mengelus punggungnya, pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa menanggapi Namikaze sialan itu." Naruto memberikan deathglare terbaiknya sebelum memulai rapat.

Sakura kini tengah duduk di ruangan Sasuke dan memainkan Ipadnya, mendesign beberapa pakaian untuk koleksi musim panas boutiquenya yang baru. Sasuke menggeleng melihat wanita merah jambu yang kini menjadi partner bisinisnya, ia benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura saat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, terlalu Fokus untuk menjadikan semuanya sempurna. Sakura menyadari sejak tadi sasuke mengamatinya, wanita itu menoleh dan tersnyum membuat pria itu kembali teringat akan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun _apa design kontruksi yang kau buat sudah selesai?" Sakura beranjak dari Sofa dan berjalan kearah mini bar di sudut ruangan kantor Sasuke untuk mengambil dua gelas Wine untuk mereka.

"Hampir." Ujar Sasuke, pria itu meletakkan kaca matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura, wanita itu memberikan segelas wine untuk Sasuke dan gelas lainnya ia minum sendiri.

"boleh kulihat?" Sasuke mengangguk, Pria itu membiarkan Sakura menghampiri Meja gambarnya yang besar, wanita itu kembali takjub dengan hasil karya Sasuke. Tak salah ia menjadi mahasiswa yang menempati peringkat pertama Nasional saat kuliah. Sasuke berjalan mendekat tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Sakura wanita itu sedikit tersentak namun mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura memandang gambar gedung mewah itu dan mengangguk

"Elegan, indah, kokoh, dan berkelas." Empat kata itu mampu mendeskripsikan design Sasuke dengan sempurna

"Aku senang kau puas, setidaknya kau bisa membantuku membuatnya menjadi lebih sempurna, dengan Interior yang kau design." Sakura mengangguk

"Kapan kira-kira kau akan menyelesaikan designnya?" Tanya Sakura,

"Secepat yang kau inginkan, aku tahu kau designer dan model yang cukup sibuk." Sakura menggeleng

"Tidak sesibuk itu, satu-satunya pekerjaan yang tak bisa ku tunda adalah pengerjaan pakaian pengantin bangsawan Maroko yang sudah mereka pesan beberapa bulan yang lalu." Sasuke terkejut juga mendengar menuturan Guilliana, Wanita ini benar-benar designer kelas atas yang professional.

"Hebat." Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian singkat suaminya

"Nah aku harus kembali ke boutique sekarang." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengambil jasnya

"Biar kuantar." Sakura menggeleng membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Pekerjaan mu jauh lebih penting dari mengantar seorang wanita. Aku bisa pesan Taksi." Sasuke menggeleng

"Tidak, ijinkan aku mengantarmu atau ku suruh supirku mengantarmu?" Sakura menggeleng, dia masih saja keras kepala seperti dulu

"Supirmu saja." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu menunggu Sasuke menelfon supir pribadinya, wanita itu melihat keseluruhan ruangan Sasuke yang tak berubah hanya saja foto pernikahan mereka sudah diganti menjadi Foto pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, Sakura melihat deretan figura di dinding yang masih memajang sebagian besar fotonya dan atas meja kantor Sasuke ia bisa melihat dengan jelas foto saat Sasuke tengah mencium perutnya yang saat itu mengandung putra mereka.

"Kau melihatnya?" Sakura berbalik mendapati wajah datar Sasuke, wanita itu mengangguk

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana miripnya kalian, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi, tentu saja ia tahu karena sosok di potret itu adalah dirinya.

"dia hidupku, aku bahkan rela memberikan apapun asalkan itu bisa membuatnya kembali." Sakura memegang dadanya, entah kenapa jantungnya terasa sukar untuk berdetak menengar suara baritone itu mengatakannya

"saat kau kembali aku berharap kau dia, saat bertemu denganmu pagi ini sepanjang hari ini aku terus merasa seperti Sakura kembali padaku." Guilliana menahan tangisnya

"maaf, tak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini padamu…." Pria itu berbalik Sakura menahan pergelangan tangannya membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya

"Dia … pasti masih hidup di suatu tempat, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali kedalam pelukanmu, Sasuke_-kun" _Sasuke mengangguk

"Aku selalu mempercayai kemungkinan itu." Sakura tersenyum, Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke dan ciuman hangat itu terjadi begitu Saja. Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat, menarik dirinya semakin mendekat seakan tak membiarkannya untuk lepas barang sedetik saja.

"Sasuke_-kun _…." Sakura melepaskan ciuman itu begitu saja, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke saat mendengar suara Hinata mengintrubsi mereka

"Ini…" baru Sakura akan menjelaskan wanita itu sudah mendekat dan menampar wajahnya

"Pergi Dari sini Kau WANITA JALANG!" Hinata berusaha memukul Sakura dengan tas tangannya, wanita it uterus menjerit dan membabi buta kearahnya

"Hinata Cukup!" Ujar Sasuke kedua tangan kekarnya berusaha menahan tangan mungil Hinata yang mencoba menampar dan memukul Sakura dengan tas tangannya, pria itu mengunci gerakan Hinata dengan mudah.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU SASUKE_-KUN _, AKU HARUS MEMBERIKAN DIA PELAJARAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Hinata terus meronta dan mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata, Sakura hanya memandang dingin kearahnya wanita itu cukup menikmati melihat sisi psikopat Hinata terlihat dengan jelas sekarang.

"HENTIKAN HINATA!"

"TIDAK! LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU WANITA ITU HARUS MATI DIA AKAN MEREBUTMU!" Hinata terus meronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke

"Aku bilang berhenti sekarang juga HYUGA HINATA!" Hinata berehenti begitu saja, Sasuke tak menyertakan nama Uchiha di depan namanya dan justru memanggilnya dengan Hyuga Hinata, seperti ia tak pernah menganggap pernikahan mereka nyata selama empat tahun ini.

"Sasuke_-kun _…." Lirihnya, Wanita itu menunduk menahan tangisnya,

"Keluar…." Ujar Sasuke tenang Hinata menggeleng dan justru menangis

"Sasuke_-kun _…. _Gomen, _aku… aku hanya…."

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan…." Ujarnya, wanita Hyuga itu mendongak dan memandang langsung kearah Onyx Sasuke

"Aku? keterlaluan? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau membiarkan aku hampir membusuk menunggumu untuk mencintaiku, aku melakukan apapun untuk membantumu, aku mencintaimu tak bisakah kau lihat itu sekali saja? Kenapa kau tak berhenti membuatku menunggu?" Sasuke hanya diam dan membiarkan Hinata memukul dada bidangnya, Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tapi bagaimanapun juga semua ini salah Hinata dan ini hukuman baginya

"Itu bukan cinta Hinata, semua yang kau lakukan menunjukkan seberapa egoisnya dirimu dan seberapa menyedihkannya hidupmu." Ujar Sasuke

"Begitu? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa bedanya aku dengand dia? aku dari keluarga terhormat sementara dia dari keluarga biasa saja dan bekerja sebagai model rendahan, wanita itu sengaja membuatmu untuk menikahinya agar kau…" PLAK! Sakura kembali terbelalak tak percaya, Sasuke dengan mudah menampar Hinata di depan matanya

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Sakura, dia wanita baik-baik dari keluarga terhormat sekalipun dia bukan seorang konglomerat. Dia tak pernah mengincar hartaku sedikitpun dan aku… aku yang membuatnya hamil setelah pertunangan kami karena aku yang memaksanya untuk tinggal satu atap, sebagian saham yang aku miliki di perusahaan ini adalah miliknya, dan sampai matipun aku tak akan membiarkan kau memiliki apa yang Sakura dapatkan dariku. Tidak saham, cinta ataupun hatiku. Jangan pernah bermimpi kita akan memiliki anak karena aku sudah memilih Sakura sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang berhak mengandung anakku." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar, Guilliana mendekat kearahnya dan menenangkan pria itu, Hinata menatap tajam wanita merah jambu yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Keluar…" Ujar Sasuke, Hinata tetap berdiri dihadapannya membuat Sasuke semakin gusar.

"Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang atau ku panggil security untuk mengusirmu secara paksa!" Ujarnya, Hinata menggeleng tak percaya dengan sikap Sasuke barusan

"Sasuke_-kun _ kau lupa siapa yang…"

"Aku tak pernah melupakannya, aku akan mengembalikan semua saham yang kau tanam dalam perusahaan ini. setelah itu kita berdua akan sama-sama bebas." Hinata menggeleng

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa…"

"Keluar sekarang juga Hyuga Hinata." Ujar Sasuke, Hinata terpaksa berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke Sofa Sakura duduk di sebelahnya, pembelaan Sasuke barusan akan dirinya membuatnya benar-benar mengetahui seberapa besar cinta pria itu padanya.

"Ibiki sudah datang, kau bisa ke bawah sendiri atau perlu kuantar?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng

"Aku bisa sendiri, maafkan aku sudah membuat kau dan istrimu bertengkar." Sasuke menghela nafasnya pria itu menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura menatap lurus kematanya

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Kami memang sering bertengkar belakangan ini." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura memberanikan dirinya sekali lagi mencium singkat bibir Sasuke.

"maaf." Ujarnya, Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Sakura

"pergilah jangan buat Client mu menunggu, aku akan menjemputmu sore ini." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menganggguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan pria itu.

Sasuke mengambil figura berisi potret Sakuranya, pria itu memandang potret sempurna wanita yang menyandang nama Uchiha itu. Sasuke mengusapnya pelan. Sakura, senadainya dia melihat Guilliana, akankah dia mengizinkan Sasuke untuk mencintainya?

Hinata memegang pipinya yang masih terasa nyeri setelah terkena tamparan telak dari suaminya. Ini semua pasti gara-gara Guilliana, Sasuke tak pernah menamparnya apalagi membentaknya, semenjak wanita itu dan Itachi juga Hana kembali dari paris semuanya berubah, Hianata melihat Ibiki membukakan pintu untuk Guilliana saat wanita itu keluar dari gedung mewah perusahaan Uchiha. Wanita bersurai Indigo itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Nii-san_ aku ingin kau suruh anak buahmu untuk mencari tahu siapa Guilliana Akasuna sebenarnya selain itu, Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Kita bertemu di Apartement Hanabi malam ini." Ujarnya sebelum memutus sambungan telfon begitu Saja, Wanita Hyuga itu mengirim pesan entah pada siapa dan berikutnya ia hanya tersenyum kecut kearah mobil mewah yang di tumpangi Wanita itu dan Ibiki.

"Kelici merah jambu itu akan mati."

Sakura mengambil iphone nya yang berdering, kedua alisnya terangkat melihat siapa yang menelfon, Akasuna Sasori. Tanpa fikir panjang Sakura mengangkat telfonnya

"Ada apa, _Senpai _?" Tanya Sakura

"Dua mobil jeep mengikutimu sejak tadi." Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan benar Saja, Hinata wanita itu pasti menjebaknya

"tetap tenang dan dengarkan aku, minta Ibiki memotong jalan dua kilometer lagi lalu ikuti jalan itu terus, saat tiba pinggir dermaga turunlah dan masuk kesalah satu gudang yang sudah ku siapkan, kau akan aman disana." Sakura mengangguk

"dan mereka?" Tanya Sakura

"Sisanya seragkan padaku dan Itachi." Ujar Sasori, Sakura mengangguk, wanita merah jambu itu langsung meminta Ibiki mengikuti intruksinya. Hyuga, kalian tidak pernah tahu siapa yang kalian lawan saat ini.

**TBC. Yah saya tahu chapter ini ga sepanjang chapter 4 heheheh, saya langsung update dua chapte sekaligus karena tiga minggu kemarin terpaksa tidak bisa update, yah biasa derita anak SMA yah, UAS heheheh, semoga suka ya Minaa, dan selalu di tunggu reviewnya.**

**Aphrodite girl 13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stronger**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but Sasuke is MINE #dibakarsakura, **

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, penulisan tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD yang benar #apadah**

**Author Bacot Area : Okeh, akhirnya setelah ehemsetengahtahunlebihehem Aphro menghilang dari dunia perfanfic-an Indonesia#eh?, saya balik lagi tapi kali ini bawa FF pair Sasusaku, hehehehe Enjoy this one guys, Mind To RNR Mina?**

"_**Apa yang kau lihat saat ini pada diriku, **_

_**Itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Dendam, amarah, keputusasaan, **_

_**keinginan kuat untuk memiliki mu lagi**_

_**tak bisakah kau lihat itu dimataku saat ini?**_

_**yang kau lihat pada diriku saat ini, hanya sebuah topeng**_

_**topeng yang ku gunakan untuk merebutmu kembali "**_

Sebisa mungkin Sakura terus melakukan Contact dengan Sasori dan Itachi, dua mobil jeep yang mengikutinya sejak tadi masih belum berhenti mengejarnya, sial Hyuga Hinata apa yang kau rencanakan lagi sekarang. Ibiki berbelok seperti yang sudah di katakan Sakura tadi, saat tiba di dermaga dua mobil lain muncul dan menghadang gerombolan mafia yang dugaannya di sewa oleh Hyuga bersaudara itu.

"Masuklah, Natasha akan bersama mu." Ujar Itachi, Sakura mengangguk ia melihat pengawal pribadi keluarga Uchiha dan Akasuna yang dulu pernah bekerja sebagai FBI bersama Sasori dan Itachi sementara seorang wanita bekebangsaan Rusia bernama Natasha membawanya masuk kedalam.

_"You should stay here with me until we can control the condition, Miss Akasuna."_ Sakura menggangguk mengikuti perintah wanita blonde itu.

Sakura makin merasa tak nyaman saat beberapa kali terdengar suara hantaman dan suara peluru yang di tembakkan, ia tak pernah meragukan kerja para pengawal terlatih itu tapi ia cukup meragukan keselamatan Itachi dan Sasori yang juga ikut menghajar grombolan mafia sewaan itu. Sakura tak bisa mendekati pintu rolling door itu karena Natasaha berada di sana sesekali menghajar orang yang bermaksud menembakkan peluru kearahnya, Itachi ikut masuk saat dua orang sekaligus berusaha menembus pertahanan Natasha dan hampir membuatnya kewalahan, Sulung Uchiha itu dengan mudah menembak kaki orang itu dan menghajarnya sampai tersungkur ke tanah, Sasori masuk dan menyeret seseorang yang terlihat seperti pimpinan tim Mafia itu dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja membuat orang itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang membayarmu?" Ujar Itachi, pria itu menodongkan pistolnya tepat kearah pria itu

"Hyuga Neji…" Sakura sudah bisa menduganya, Hinata pasti akan langsung melapor kepada Kakaknya tentang apa yang terjadi

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi mendekat kearahnya, pria itu bangkit dan mengacungkan pistolnya kearah Itachi tapi di detik berikutnya suara senjata api kembali terdengar, bukan Itachi yang tersungkur melainkan pria itu, Sasori berdiri di belakangnya dan menendang mayatnya hinga terjatuh.

"Harusnya kau habisi dulu sebelum meninggalkannya, bagaimana kalau kau mati? Kau tak akan bisa melihat putra kembar mu itu lahir." Itachi tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyimpan Pistolnya

"Terimakasih untuk itu, aku berhutang satu peluru padamu." Ujarnya, kedua pria itu mendekati Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai dingin Gudang, Itachi melepas jasnya menyampirkannya di bahu wanita yang dia anggap adik saat ini.

"lebih baik kau tinggal dengan Sasori." Sakura menggeleng

"Tempatkan saja beberapa pengawal ini untuk mengawasiku di apartement." Ujar Sakura, Sasori terlihat akan membantah, bagaimanapun juga selama empat tahun belakangan ini ia menganggap Sakura seperti adik kandungnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja _Senpai _ jangan khawatir begitu…" Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar permintaan wanita merah jambu itu.

"Natasha, William, Trent_... _akan melidungimu sekarang, mereka akan mengawasimu secara diam-diam jadi keluarga Hyuga tak akan curiga." Ujar Sasori sebelum melepas Jasnya dan keluar dari gudang itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Itachi membantu Sakura bangkit dan mengantarnya ke mobil Sasori sebelum kembali ke mobilnya, sulung Uchiha itu melihat beberapa mayat anggota mafia yang mati karena pertikaian tadi, ia tak habis fikir kenapa semua Hyuga sepertinya sama saja, apa mereka memiliki kelaianan Psikopat yang menurun? Sulung Uchiha itu berbalik kembali dan mengendarai kembali mobilnya, ia akan menghubungi polisi nanti.

Sasuke menekan bel apartement Guilliana beberapa kali dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda wanita itu akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Pria itu berdiri bersandar di pintu apatement mewah itu sampai suara lift di ujung koridor mengejutkannya, ia bisa mendengar suara sepatu hak tinggi dan lantai yang beradu semakin mendekat, tak hanya itu ia mendengar suara Guilliana yang tengah berdebat, sepertinya dengan Sasori.

"_Nii-san _aku tidak butuh di jaga ketat dua puluh empat jam begitu…" Ia bisa mendengar gadis itu kembali memohon

"Kau yang bilang tidak ingin tinggal dengan kuGuilliana_-chan _dan kau sendiri kan yang minta untuk menempatkan mereka selama dua puluh empat jam diapatement mu?" Sasuke semakin menajamkan telinganya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasori _–nii _maksudku kan mereka cukup menjaga saat aku ke kantor dan ke boutique saja," Memangnya ada apa? sampai gadis itu harus di kawal

"Tidak. mereka akan menjagamu selama dua puluh empat jam disekitar apatement mu. dan Natasha akan tinggal di apatement bersamamu." Ujar Sasori tegas

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Guilliana Akasuna." Ujar Sasori, Sasuke berdiri memandang Sasori dan Sakura yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya bersama tiga orang bekebangsaan asing yang setahu Sasuke biasa di bayar kakaknya untuk menjaga Hana dan Meiko selama ia melakukan perjalanan bisnis di luar negri, ketiga orang itu membungkuk saat melihat Sasuke.

"Ah… Sasuke_-kun _sudah datang?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk

"Kau datang untuk menyelesaikan proyek itu dengan adikku?" Tanya Sasori

"Hn… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin di bahas juga denganmu, tentang peninjauan lapangan secara langsung dan pembelian bahan baku." Ujar Sasuke, Sasori mengangguk

"Jika design kalian sudah selesai langsung hubungi aku dan Naruto. aku masih harus melakukan jadwal operasi sekali lagi dan tiga jadwal kemo untuk pasienku." Sasuke mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Sasori

"Atau… Kau bisa membahasnya sekalian dengan adikku." Ujar Sasori

"Hn."

"Nah, apa Itachi juga sudah membahas tentang proyek pribadi kami yang tidak ingin melibatkan perusahaan lain?" Sasuke kembali mengingat dan ia mengangguk, proyek mobil sport yang di ceritakan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku harap kau bersedia menggarapnya tahun depan dengan perusahaanku. Aku menundanya selama satu tahun untuk proyek ini dan membiarkan dirimu berusaha menstabilkan perusahaanmu, saat kau berhasil kita akan lakukan kerja sama itu." Ujar Sasori

"Baik." Ujar Sasuke, Pria merah itu mengangguk

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang, tiga orang ini akan menjaga Guilliana Trent dan Will akan berjaga di luar dan Natasha akan tinggal bersama Guilliana. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan dan jangan berani macam-macam pada adikku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Aku mengerti." Sasori berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka, Sakura masuk kedalam apatementnya di ikuti Sasuke dan Natasha

"Natasha, _You can take a rest on your room now_." Ujar Sakura, wanita blonde itu menggeleng

"_No, ma'am I will staying here."_ Ujar wanita asing itu

"_Okay then, I'm and Sasuke will on my office…" _Sasuke mengikuti Guilliana yang kini menarik tangannya masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada di sebelah tangga, ruangan yang cukup besar untuk di katakan sebagai kantor pribadinya.

"Kau sudah minta maaf pada Hinata_-san_?" Tanya Guilliana, Sasuke menggeleng dan memeluknya dari belakang, pria itu menopang wajahnya di bahu mungil Sakura

"belum." Ujarnya, Sakura berbalik dan memandang bertanya kearah pria itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya

"aku tak berminat, dia yang salah dengan menghina Sakura dan aku tak pernah menyukai hal itu." Sakura tersenyum

"Baiklah, hm… kau datang lebih cepat…" Ujar Sakura, wanita itu mengalungkan lengannya keleher Sasuke mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"katakan padaku…" sakura menggangkat alisnya, Sasuke memintanya duduk di pangkuannya sementara pria itu duduk diatas sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini? Orang di boutique mu bilang kau tidak datang tapi saat aku langsung ke apartement mu, kau tidak ada." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura membiarkan Sasuke yang menenggelamkan wajah tampannya diantara lekukan lehernya.

"Ada dua gerombolan mafia yang mengikutiku saat kembali dari kantormu…" Mata Sasuke terbelalak

"Mafia?" Sakura mengangguk

"Beruntung _Nii-san _dan Itachi-_senpai _datang…" Ujar Sakura

"kau baik-baik saja, bukan? Kau tahu siapa yang menyewa mereka?" Sakura menggeleng lagi, ia tak ingin Sasuke sampai tahu siapa Hyuga Neji Sekarang ia ingin Sasuke tahu nanti secara perlahan

"Kau harusnya menyetujui saat aku bermaksud mengantarmu." Ujar Sasuke

"kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura membuat wanita itu terkejut

"Berapa kali harus kujelaskan? Aku melihat Sakura hidup dalam dirimu, kehilangan dirinya saja membuatku hampir ingin ikut menyusulnya mati. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu seperti aku kehilangan Sakuraku, jangan lakukan hal konyol lagi dan biarkan aku terus ada di samping mu mulai detik ini." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum miris. Kalau Sasuke seandainya tahu wanita yang berada bersamanya saat ini adalah Uchiha Sakura dan bukan Guilliana Akasuna, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Akankah dia membencinya karena sudah merasa tertipu olehnya?

"Sasuke-_kun… _Kau ke sini untuk membahas masalah bisnis denganku." Ujarnya, Sasuke menggeleng

"Ada yang lebih penting…" Ujar Sasuke, Sakura memandangnya

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Menjauh dari Hinata." Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia bangkit lalu mengambil dua gelas Wisky dan memberikan salah satunya pada Sasuke

"Thanks." Ujarnya,Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya

"Kenapa harus menghindari dia, Sasuke_-kun?_" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, lalu memandang Wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Karena aku ingin bebas darinya." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk

Sasuke rebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa putih itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura, Wanita itu seperti merasa Déjà vu sekarang Sasuke selalu seperti ini jika ia sedang lelah ataupun banyak masalah, Sakura paham itu. Sasuke benar-benar sedang lelah sekarang, lelah dengan hidupnya lelah dengan sandiwara pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

"biarkan aku bersamamu malam ini, Guilliana. Biarkan aku mengganggap kalau kau adalah Sakura malam ini saja…" Sakura harus berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya, melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat selama ini sangat frustasi di balik topengnya yang tenang selama di kantor dan mendengar kalimat permintaan maafnya barusan membuat wanita itu mau tak mau ingin berteriak pada Sasuke sekarang juga kalau ia sedang menyamar untuk membalaskan dendam.

"Sasuke_-kun?_" Panggil Sakura

"hn.." Ujar Pria itu tanpa membuka matanya, Sakura mengelus surai dark blue pria itu, Sasuke benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan sikap wanita yang kini tengah bersamanya

"kau bisa beristirahat di kamarku, jangan tidur di sini." Ujar Sakura, kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang onixnya, bibir pria itu tertarik membentuk senyuman khasnya yang selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Tidak, aku ingin tetap begini, Guilliana." Ujarnya, Sakura mendesah

"Ayolah Sasuke_-kun _…." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke bangun dan mengangguk. Sakura menuntunnya menaiki tangga apartement dua laintainya dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku ambilkan baju Sasori_-nii _dulu, kalau Sasuke_-kun _ingin mandi pintu di pojok ruangan itu kamar mandinya." Ujar Sakura, sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Sasuke menatap pintu yang tertutup dan memandang sekitar kamar itu.

Irish pria itu tertarik dengan sebuah novel classic yang berada di sebuah nakas tepat di sebelah ranjang Sakura, Novel Classic berjudul Home karya Nora Robeth. Sasuke membuka halamannya, Novel yang berisi tia cerita dari tiga orang tokoh wanita yang berbeda menceritakan tentang hidup mereka yang luar biasa. Sasuke ingat novel ini, Novel classic ini juga novel yang selalu Sakura baca secara berulang-ulang sejak jaman mereka duduk di bangku Universitas, tak hanya itu Guilliana juga mengkoleksi novel-novel Classic lainnya dan beberapa buku berisi Sketh mode yang ia buat.

"Kau tertarik dengan buku-buku itu ya, Sasuke_-kun?" _Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum, Wanita bersurai pink itu berjalan mendekat membiarkan Sasuke merangkul pingganggnya

"Hm… Sakura suka membaca novel-novel Classic ini berulang-ulang sejak jaman kami Kuliah." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum, setidaknya Sasuke masih mengingatnya

"Benarkah? Aku harus minta tolong Mikoto_-baasan _menunjukkan koleksi bukunya padaku kalau aku berkunjung ke sana membantunya memilih busana." Sasuke mengangguk dan mencium puncak kepala wanita merah jambu

"tunggu di sini sebentar, biar ku siapkan air panas." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu novel dalam rak buku itu dan duduk diatas sofa yang menghadap balkon.

"The Boy Who Fell Out Of The Sky." Gumamnya, Pria itu membuka halaman pertama dan membacanya, kedua alis matanya mengerut membaca tulisan tangan yang ada di dalam buku itu.

_"Kalau aku memang tak bisa hidup menjadi diriku sendiri dan kembali kesisimu, maka biarkan aku hidup menjadi oranglain dan merebut wanita yang sekarang mengambil posisi yang pernah ku tempati." _Sasuke berfikir siapa yang dimaksud Guilliana tentang ini? Sasuke merasa mengenal tulisan ini tapi dimana? Kenapa rasanya ia begitu mengenal model tulisan ramping tak bercacat yang satu ini.

"Sasuke_-kun _?" Sasuke menoleh dan menutup buku itu Saat Guilliana menghampirinya

"Ah… Tertarik dengan karya Ken Dornstein?" Sasuke mengangguk

"Aku membaca sinopsisnya sekilas dan tertarik untuk membacanya." Wanita itu tersenyum manis padanya

"Ini tulisan mu?" Sakura mengangguk

"Siapa pria yang kau maksud dan wanita yang ingin kau rebut posisinya?" Sakura mematung, Wanita itu mengambil buku itu dan meletakkannya di rak buku.

"Seseorang dari masalaluku, itu sudah lama sekali. Aku ingin melupakan hal itu sekarang." Ujarnya, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan siapapun yang kau maksud dalam buku itu, karena dia membiarkan kau berubah menjadi oranglain." Sakura tersenyum miris, Sasuke pria yang dimaksud dalam tulisan itu adalah dirimu sendiri dan wanita yang dimaksud merebut posisinya adalah Hinata, Kalau aku menyadari itu akankah kau membenci dirimu sendiri atau kau justru akan berbalik membenci Sakura karena dia telah menipu mu?

"Sasuke_-kun _mandilah dulu, air panasnya sudah ku siapkan." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk lalu meninggalkan wanita itu dikamarnya sendirian, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya menunggu Sasuke dengan kembali membuat Sketh baru busana yang akan di pamerkan pada saat fashion linenya di musim panas nanti.

Baru setengah ia menggambar sketsa gaun musim panas dering iphone Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya, Wanita itu mengambil ponsel Sasuke yang di letakkan di atas ranjangnya dan melihat layar touch screennya, Sakura tersenyum licik saat melihat nama Hinata sebagai si pemanggil, Sakura menjawabnya dan meletakkannya diatas nakas tanpa menjawabnya, tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar.

"Aku dengar ponselku berdering tadi." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng

"Sudah ku angkat kok, tapi langsung dimatikan." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke naik keatas ranjang Sakura

"Guilliana_-chan _Ini design baru lagi?" Sakura mengangguk mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sasuke, pria itu terssenyum dan merangkul Sakura

"Sasuke_-kun _…" Sasuke menatap wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini

"Kau tidak takun Hinata_-san _marah kau menginap di sini malam ini?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke tertawa dan menggeleng

"tidak. biarkan saja itu hukuman darinya karena sudah menamparmu." Ujar Sasuke, pandangan Sakura beralih kearah ponsel sasuke yang ia letakkan di nakas kecil di sebelah ranjangnya.

"biar kurapikan sketsanya." Sakura mengambil Sketsa gaunnya dari Sasuke dan menyimpannya, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sakura hanya diam saja saat Sasuke mulai mencium leher jenjangnya, ia justru berbalik dan membiarkan Sasuke melumat habis bibir ranumnya. Ia bahkan tak menolak Saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal style dan menurunkannya di ranjang Sakura

"Enghhh…" lenguhan terdengar dari bibirnya begitu saja saat Sasuke kembali mencium lehernya dan kedua tangannya meremas kedua bukit kembarnya. Setelah itu, kalian bisa tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

_**Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke and Hinata's Room **_

__Hinata memutus sambungan telfonnya, kemarahannya sudah berada di puncak ubun-ubun sekarang. Tujuannya untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena kelakuan tak menyenangkan yang ia lakukan tadi di kantornya benar-benar sudah terlupakan. Sasuke menginap dengan Guilliana, dan dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar kalau Sasuke tidak akan pulang malam ini. Hinata mengatur nafasnya wanita itu menahan tangisnya sebisa mungkin. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke dan Guilliana sekarang, sesuatu yang tak pernah Sasuke lakukan bersama Hinata, sesuatu yang bahkan menurut Sasuke Hinata tak pantas mendapatkannya tapi bisa di dapatkan dengan mudah

Hinata menggenggam erat seprai ranjangnya, yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini adalah bayangan Guilliana Akasuna yang tersenyum mengejek kepadanya dan meneriakkan dengan lantang di depan wajahnya kalau ia menang, kalau ia berhasil merebut Sasuke dari pelukannya. Hinata tak habis fikir sebenarnya apa yang ada di benak Sasuke, wanita bernama Guilliana Akasuna itu apa menariknya dia di mata bungsu Uchiha itu? Guilliana Akasuna hanya wanita yang tak jelas asal usulnya, hanya wanita yang tak bisa apa-apa jika ia tidak diangkat anak oleh orangtua Sasori. Hinata melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah, mengacak-acak ranjangnya hingga benar-benar berantakkan, melempar semua benda yang mampu di jangkaunya dan berteriak frustasi. Hinata jatuh terduduk dan menangis, ia meremas surai indigonya. Ia sudah melakukan apapun memberikan apapun asalkan Sasuke bisa menjadi miliknya, ia bahkan rela menyingkirkan sahabatnya, Sakura hanya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke tapi ternyata itu masih belum cukup dan tak akan pernah cukup untuk membuatnya memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.

_**Itachi's Office Room**_

__Itachi masih sibuk di depan laptopnya di dalam ruang kantornya di mansion Uchiha, laki-laki itu menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar jeritan yang cukup keras dari kamar adiknya, senyum licik terlihat di wajahnya, pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya saat pekerjaannya selesai. Besok pagi keluarga Hyugga akan gempar dan mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang baru saja di timbulkan Itachi.

"Itachi_-kun_" Itachi menoleh dan mendapati Hana yang berdiri di depan pintu kantornnya dengan piyamanya dan mengelus perutnya yang tengah hamil tua

"ah… Maaf, masih ada beberapa file yang harus ku selesaikan tadi." Ujar Itachi sambil mematikan Laptopnya dan menghampiri Hana

"kenapa belum tidur?" Hana mengeleng

"Jalang itu berisik sekali, untuk_ Okaa-sama _dan _Otou-sama _juga Meiko tidak terganggu." Itachi terkekeh geli mendengar komentar istrinya, Itachi menutup pintu ruangannya yang langsung terkunci secara otomatis lalu merangkul Hana membawanya kembali kekamar mereka.

"Lagipula si kembar terus menendang perutku, mereka ingin ayahnya menemani mereka tidur." Tawa renyah Itachi kembali terdengar pria itu mengelus perut buncit Hana lalu menciumnya.

_**Sakura's Apartement **_

Sasuke memandang wanita yang kini tengah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Guilliana Akasuna benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura, pria itu mengecup dahi wanita itu sayang lalu kembali mempererat pelukannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin terbangun besok pagi dan mendapati kenyataan kalau ia telah menikah dengan Hinata kembali bekerja ke kantor dan menghadapi Hinata lagi sesudahnya, ia juga enggan lagi-lagi harus menyadari kalau wanita yang tengah berbaring bersama dengannya tanpa sehelai benangpun saat ini bukanlah Sakura Uchiha, wanita yang menghilang dari kehidupannya selama empat tahun terakhir ini.

"Sakura…" Lirihnya, pria itu memadang langit yang mulai gelap dari jendela kamar Guilliana yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup tirai berwarna pastel itu.

"Aku memang bisa menahan perasaanku dari Hinata, tapi aku tak bisa… Menahan perasaanku untuk Guilliana. Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ujarnya, Sasuke kembali mengecup singkat puncak kepala merah mudah Sakura sebelum ia terlelap.

Irish emerald itu kembali terlihat, Sakura menggeliat sedikit dan menatap langsung wajah Sasuke yang tengah terlelap, wanita itu sempat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum miris dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sasuke_-kun _. Karena yang kau cintai saat ini adalah istrimu sendiri, Uchiha Sakura, bukan Akasuna Guilliana." Ujarnya pelan, Sakura mengelus singkat surai raven Sasuke sebelum merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke membiarkan pria itu semakit erat memeluknya. Karena Sasuke Uchiha hanya miliknya selamanya maka itu artinya tak ada yang boleh merebutnya dari tangan Sakura.

**TBC. Well, saya tahu ini abal dan mungkin terkesan aneh juga pastinya masih banyak sekali Typo yang tertinggal tapi setidaknya hargai saya ya? Dengan memeberikan review untuk Saya. Thankies**

**Aphrodite Girl 13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stronger**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but Sasuke is MINE #dibakarsakura, **

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, penulisan tidak menggunakan kaidah EYD yang benar #apadah**

**Author Bacot Area : Okeh, akhirnya setelah ehemsetengahtahunlebihehem Aphro menghilang dari dunia perfanfic-an Indonesia#eh?, saya balik lagi tapi kali ini bawa FF pair Sasusaku, hehehehe Enjoy this one guys, Mind To RNR Mina?**

"_**Apa yang kau lihat saat ini pada diriku, **_

_**Itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Dendam, amarah, keputusasaan, **_

_**keinginan kuat untuk memiliki mu lagi**_

_**tak bisakah kau lihat itu dimataku saat ini?**_

_**yang kau lihat pada diriku saat ini, hanya sebuah topeng**_

_**topeng yang ku gunakan untuk merebutmu kembali "**_

___**Sakura's Apatement**_

Sakura terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Wanita itu tersenyum mendapati Sasuke masih berbaring dengan nyaman sambil memeluknya, hati-hati Sakura mengangkat tangan Sasuke dari perutnya dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai kamarnya lalu memakainya. Sakura ganti mengambil pakaian Sasuke dan melipatnya lalu meletakkannya di sofa kamarnya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Pemandangan pertama yang Sakura dapati saat keluar kamarnya adalah Natasha yang baru ingin masuk kekamarnya, Wanita Blonde itu menyapa Sakura dan mengatakan kalau ia akan tidur sebentar dan Will juga Trent akan di gantikan dengan Ben dan Logan hari ini, Sakura mengangguk maklum, setelah penyerangan mafia kemarin Sasori dan Itachi memperketat perlindungan Sakura.

Wanita musim semi itu masuk kedapurnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan mentah yang akan ia olah sebagai bahan Sarapan paginya, Ia tak ingin membuat sesuatu yang rumit jadi ia putuskan ia hanya akan membuat Omelete, Bacon dan jus tomat untuk Sasuke. Wanita itu mulai mengolah bahan makanannya menjadi Sarapan pagi mereka.

Sasuke terbangun saat sinar matahari masuk dengan telak menyinari wajah dan tubuhnya, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan Irish Onyxnya yang segelap malam. Senyuman kembali terlihat di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar tanpa emosi saat mendapati Guilliana yang ia lihat pagi ini saat ia bangun.

"Pagi, Sasuke_-kun_…." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyuruh Kimberly pegawaiku untuk mengambil satu setel jas kantor untuk mu." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk

"Guilliana?" Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke memanggilnya

"Maaf untuk yang semalam, aku tidak bermaksud…" Gerakan Sakura mematung mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang terputus, wanita itu menghela nafasnya dan kembali berjalan medekat kearahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, Sasuke_-kun_? Sejak awal aku sangat tertarik untuk mengenal mu lebih jauh, Kau tidak keberatan dengan hal yang kita lakukan semalam." Ujarnya, Sasuke tersenyum mengerti

"Mandilah, Sarapannya sudah matang." Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang wanita itu dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Sakura menggeleng dan merapikan tempat tidurnya dan saat itu ponsel Sasuke kembali berdering,.

_"Sasuke-kun, Kau dimana?" _Sakura menatap layar ponselnya sekali lagi saat terderngar suara Mikoto Uchiha dari seberang sana

"_Obaa-san_…" Ujarnya

"_Lho? Guilliana-chan?" _Sakura tersenyum

"Iya, Sasuke_-kun _menginap di apartementku semalam, maaf tapi kami membicarakan proyek sampai kelewat malam dan aku tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke_-kun _mengemudi sendiri kerumah." Ujar Sakura

"_Oh… aku paham, aku hanya sedikit khawatir karena Hinata bilang Sasuke belum pulang sejak semalam. Nah, Guilliana -Chan apa kau bisa mampir dulu kerumahku sebelum ke boutique ku? aku ada acara amal hari ini, perlu sedikit bantuan mu." _Sakura menimbang sebentar sebelum memberikan Jawabannya kepada Mikoto

"tentu saja, _Obaa-san _" Sakura bisa mendengar tawa merdu Mikoto dan suaranya yang antusias setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura

"_Apa kau juga bisa ikut? Siapa tahu kau akan berminat menjadi salah satu donatur atau orang yang akan membeli sesuatu di pelelangan nanti, Aku berniat menjual beberapa tas dan dompet ku yang sudah bosan ku gunakan."_ Sakura tersenyum geli sedikit, sikap ibu mertuanya yang mudah bosan pada satu benda ini kembali lagi dan bagusnya, dia memilih melelangnya untuk kegiatan amal ketimbang membiarkannya di rumah menjadi barang rongsokkan.

"Benarkah? Aku akan tertarik sekali, _Baa-san _hanya saja mungkin aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku masih harus membantu Sasuke_-kun _menyelesaikan proyek kami." Ujar Sakura

"_Ah… Itachi_-_kun sudah menceritakan proyek itu. lalu sampai dimana perkembangannya?" _Sakura mendengar nada antusias dalam suara Mikoto

"Aku dan Sasuke_-kun _berniat melakukan peninjauan lapangan secara langsung ke Los Angeles tapi kami masih belum tahu kapan. Design bangunan utama sudah hampir selesai dibuat hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan aku akan membuat design interiornya." Jelas Sakura

"_kelihatannya menyenangkan. Aku harus berterimakasih padamu dan Kakak mu Guilliana-chan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku kalau kalian tidak datang dan membantu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan perusahaan kami dari cengkraman Hyuga dan juga mengembalikan putra bungsuku seperti semula. Terimakasih banyak." _Sakura tersenyum, senyum pedih yang membayangkan kalau sebenarnya ia tengah bermain drama di hadapan orang-orang yang ia sayangi

"Aku senang bisa membantu _Obaa-san_." Sakura bisa mendengar Mikoto menghela nafasnya

"_ah… aku hampir lupa kau seharusnya sudah siap-siap ke kantor sekarang, baiklah kita lanjutkan nanti saat bertemu ya." _Sakura mengangguk, gerakan yang pasti tak akan bisa di lihat Mikoto

"Sampai bertemu nanti _Baa-san _." Ujarnya sebelum sambungan terputus dan meletakkan Iphone Sasuke diatas meja riasnya, Wanita musim semi itu mengambil jubah mandinya sebelum keluar dan kembali menggunakan kamar mandi tamu di apartementnya.

Sakura masih duduk di depan Cermin merias dirinya Saat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, pria Uchiha itu berjalan masuk kedalam walk in closet Sakura mengambil satu setel jas kantor yang sudah di siapkan Sakura tadi pagi sementara wanita Musim semi itu tengah memberikan sentuhan akhir pada riasan wajahnya. Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke saat melihat pria itu memasang dasinya, jemari lentiknya meraih dasi itu dan merapihkannya sedikit .

"Sasuke_-kun _langsung ke kantor?" Sasuke mengangguk, keduanya berjalan menuruni tangga ke meja makan

"aku akan mengantarmu ke Boutique dulu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyantap omelet dan bacon yang dibuat Sakura tadi

"Kau keberatan kalau mengantarku ke Mansion Uchiha saja?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kenapa? kau ingin Hinata membunuhmu, ya?" Ujar Sasuke, Sakura hanya tertawa lalu menggeleng

"Bukan, Ibumu menelfon ke ponselmu saat kau mandi tadi, aku mengangkatnya. Dia meminta bantuanku untuk datang menata busananya pagi ini karena ia akan menghadiri acara amal, dia juga mengundangku tidak enak kalau aku tidak datang." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti

"Baiklah, aku harus megambil beberapa berkas yang ketinggalan juga. Itachi meminta ku mengambil berkas keuangan yang sempat ku priksa sebelum kedatangannya minggu lalu." Sakura mengangguk maklum.

Wanita musim semi itu masih asik menyantap menu sarapannya bersama Sasuke sambil sesekali mengobrol dan bercanda. Setelah hampir empat tahun akhirnya baik Sakura dan Sasuke kembali bisa tertawa lepas, Sakura benar-benar lega karena akhirnya ia bisa membuat Sasuke kembali tertawa lepas setelah menurut penuturan Itachi ia berubah menjadi patung berjalan selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Perhatian Sakura teralih saat sebuah E-mail masuk kedalam ponselnya, wanita merah jambu itu menatap tak percaya isi pesan yang di kirim Itachi padanya, tanpa fikir panjang lagi Sakura menyalakan Televisi flatnya dan menyetel chanel bisnis yang menampilkan daftar saham pagi ini.

"Sasuke_-kun!" _Sasuke mau tak mau mengangkat pantatnya menanggapi panggilan wanita merah mudanya, irish Onyxnya melebar tak percaya menatap deretan daftar saham yang terpampang jelas sekarang,

Mustahil, satu kata yang terlintas di benak Sakura maupun Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan Sakura bisa mendengar ia memanggil nama Neji dan meminta penjelasan berkali-kali tentang apa yang terlihat di bursa Saham saat ini. Saham perusahaan Hyugga menurun drastis hanya dalam hitungan jam, peringkat mereka langsung turun dari peringkat pertama ke peringkat ke enam. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Itachi sebenarnya? Sakura tersenyum puas, apapun yang di lakukan kakak iparnya itu ia harus berterimakasih karena Itachi berhasil memberi sedikit tekanan pada tikus pengerat seperti mereka.

"Ini gawat…" Irish Emerald green Sakura beralih memandang Sasuke yang kini meletakkan ponselnya kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tengah apatementnya

"Sasuke_-kun _…." Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke mengusap punggung tegap pria itu pelan mencoba menenangkannya

"Kalau Hyugga Corp sampai bangkrut Uchiha Corp juga bisa bangkrut. Kami menerima suntikan dana yang cukup besar dari mereka…" Sakura memandang kelain arah, tentu ia tahu Hyuga tak akan benar-benar bangkrut, Itachi hanya memainkan permainan yang pernah di lakukan Hinta dulu, ia pasti memanipulasi keuangan perusahaan Hyuga dengan bantuan antek-anteknya yang sudah di tempatkan di perusahaan itu selama empat tahun terakhir, tak hanya itu Neji juga pasti sudah tertipu dengan menanamkan dana di perusahaan yang bermasalah. Ini pasti Ulah Itachi, tak salah lagi.

"Tidak, Akasuna dan Namikaze masih bisa menopang Uchiha. Kau lupa proyek kita? Akan ku pastikan perusahaan keluarga Akasuna terus melanjutkan proyek ini." Ujar Sakura

"terimakasih, Guilliana. Terimakasih banyak." Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukan, membiarkan pria itu meluapkan emosinya disana.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Neji hanya bisa menunduk menghadapi ayahnya yang tengah murka pagi ini di ruang makan keluarga Hyuga, Kepala keluarga Hyuga itu secara terang-terangan melempar setumpuk berkas yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan ke wajah putra sulungnya

"_Tou-san _Aku bisa jelaskan, ini…"

"Aku memilihmu sebagai penerusku bukan untuk menghancurkan kerajaan bisnis yang di bangun leluhurku!" Ujar Hiashi Hyuga lagi, Hanabi yang duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya juga hanya bisa menunduk takut

"Aku tidak tahu akan begini, laporan keuangan selama empat tahun ini selalu stabil bahkan menunjukkan peningkatan, dan…"

"Kau di bodohi! Fikiranmu hanya terisi penuh dengan sekelompok wanita murahan yang membuatmu bahkan tak menyadari kau sedang di tipu karyawanmu sendiri HYUGA NEJI!" 'Plak' Satu tamparan telak mengenai wajah tampannya

"Dan kau bahkan tertipu dengan membeli perusahaan dengan penuh sengketa itu. Aku tidak menyangka otak jeniusmu itu bahkan bisa melemah karena urusan wanita." Neji menggenggap erat berkas yang di lemparkan ayahnya tadi.

"Tahu begini aku akan memutuskan untuk berhenti sepuluh tahun lagi, Hanya karena kedatangan Itachi Uchiha saingan bisnis mu saja kau sudah melemah. Kau lihat Uchiha sekarang? kedatangan putra sulung Fugaku itu bisa membuat mereka bangkit, kau harusnya tahu siapa yang kau lawan. Dia pemuda tercerdas dan jenius, dia mampu menguasai pasar eropa sejak usianya dua puluh satu tahun, saat itu bahkan dia belum menjadi presiden direktur dan hanya bergerak di balik layar. Apa yang kau lakukan pada usiamu yang kedua puluh huh? Kau hanya menghamili gadis sialan bernama Tenten itu dan menikahinya, setelah kau bosan dengannya kau bercerai dan hidup mu menjadi berantakan…"

"BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN HIDUPKU! _Tou-san _bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun saat _Okaa-san _menuntut cerai. Kau tidak ada bedanya denganku, berhenti mencampuri hidupku!" Habis sudah kesabaran Neji selama ini

"Anak Kurang ajar!" Tangan Hiashi yang bergerak menampar Neji lagi berhenti diudara saat Hanabi menahannya, Hyuga bungsu itu balas menatap tajam ayahnya saat Hiashi memandangnya tajam

"Tenangkan fikiran kalian sekarang. Aku yakin ada jalan keluar, kalau ini benar-benar ulah Itachi maka kita harus singkirkan dia. kalau kita tak bisa menyingkirkannya dengan cara bisnis kita maka singkirkan akarnya agar dia tumbang." Ujarnya, kedua pria Hyuga yang duduk di ruangan itu memanang gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu tak percaya

"Apa maksudmu?" Hanabi tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum misterius saja membuat kedua pria Hyuga yang jauh lebih tua darinya memandangnya tak percaya.

Hinata kaget saat melihat Sasuke memasuki ruang makan keluarga Uchiha bersama Guilliana, dengan santainya wanita itu berjalan mendekati ibu mertua dan ayah mertuanya dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. Hinta kembali bergerak gelisah saat menerima E-mail masuk dari kakaknya, ia tentu sudah mengetahui kabar soal perusahaan mereka, ia sudah bisa menebak ulah siapa itu.

"Maaf terlambat _Baa-san_." Ujar Guilliana sambil tersneyum manis kearah Mikoto

"tidak sayang, kau tidak terlambat kita malah masih punya waktu untuk minum teh bersama." Ujar Mikoto

"jii-san, apa kabar?" Hinata benar-benar mau muntah sekarang medengar Guilliana basa-basi dengan kedua mertuanya

"Aku baik-baik saja, Guilliana. Senang melihatmu datang." Fugaku bahkan memberikan senyuman pada Guilliana, senyuman yang bahkan tak akan pernah Hinata dapatkan

"Kau keberatan untuk sarapan bersama kami?" Sakura menggeleng lembut

"Maaf, tapi Aku dan Sasuke_-kun _sudah sarapan bersama tadi." Hinata terkejut mendengar wanita itu menambahkan Sufix _kun _saat menyebutkan nama suaminya

"Kalian terlihat akrab sekali." Sakura hanya tersenyum

"Hn… akan lebih mudah untukku kalau kami akrab seperti ini dalam pengerjaan proyek." Hinata tahu kalimat suaminya barusan adalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

"Aku akan meyiapkan Ocha sebentar." Pamit Hinata, Hana yang mencurigai gerak-gerik Hinata barusan mengikuti wanita itu diam-diam.

\ Hana melihat Hinata mencampurkan sesuatu yang entah apa ke salah satu gelas Ocha yang ada di nampan itu, Istri Uchiha Itachi itu lansung kembali keruang tengah saat melihat Hinata berbalik di bantu beberapa pelayan membawa gelas-gelas berisi Ocha itu dan beberapa piring berisi beberapa dango. Hana mendelik saat gelas yang di tambah kan sesuatu tadi ke depan Sakura. Hana tahu mungkin tindakannya ini gila ia sedang hamil dan kalau dia sampai meminum teh itu kemungkinan besar ia akan dalam bahaya besar, tapi jika Sakura sampai meminumnya ia tak akan bisa melihat wanita musim semi itu menderita lagi, tanpa fikir panjang Hana menukar minumannya dengan minuman Sakura membuat semua mata memandang langsung kearahnya.

"ah… aku baru ingat kalau Guilliana_-chan _itu sedang diet, dia tidak begitu menyukai minuman yang manis. Jadi lebih baik dia meminum teh ku." Ujar Hana, Sakura memandangnya heran tapi Hana justru memandangnya untuk tenang dan melanjutkan peran.

"ah… iya, aku lupa memberitahu Hinata_-san_." Ujar Sakura

"Kalau begitu silahkan diminum." Ujar Mikoto, Hinata memandang cemas kearah Hana yang kini tengah meminum tehnya begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Itachi.

'PRANK' gelas itu terlepas dari genggaman Hana begitu saja, Sakura menatap horror kearah Kakak iparnya yang tiba-tiba mengejang kesakitan dan memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya

"Dokter! Itachi_-kun _angkat Hana_-chan _kemobil mu sekarang." Sakura bertambah syok melihat darah mengalir dari kaki Hana

"Itachi_-senpai _Bayinya!" Itachi memandang kearah pandang Sakura

"Hana! Hana tetap buka matamu!" Itachi berlari dengan cepat membawa Hana keluar dari rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha, mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara Sakura duduk di sebelah Hana

"Itachi…" suara lemah hana mengintrupsi kegiatan menyetir Itachi, sulung Uchiha itu memberikan satu tanannya untuk di genggam Hana

"kalau memang kau harus memilih nanti Aku atau kedua putra kita. Jangan ragu untuk menyelamatkan mereka." Ujarnya

"Bodoh! Tidak akan ada yang mati! Jangan berani menutup matamu Hana atau aku akan benar-benar marah saat ini!" Wanita bersurai itu hanya tersenyum lemah, bibirnya mulai memucat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada rahimnya terus ia tahan, ia harus bertahan paling tidak ia tidak boleh mati sebelum kedua putra kembarnya berhasil di keluarkan dari rahimnya.

"_Nee-san, Gomenasai..."_ Hana menggeleng lemah

"Aku bersyukur setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkan mu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu menderita. Sekuat apapun seorang wanita mereka memiliki batas." Ujar Hana nafasnya mulai terengah

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal, Sakura…." Sakura menggeleng, mencoba membuat Hana untuk berhenti bicara

"Itachi_-nii_ lebih cepat…" Ujar Sakura panik

"Tenanglah Sakura aku sedang mencoba, Hinata sialan aku akan membuatnya membayar mahal karena melakukan ini." Itachi tak berhenti mengumpat dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya, topeng tenang dan dinginnya pecah begitu saja

"Bertahanlah Hana…" Hana mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Itachi

"Itachi_-kun _Sakit sekali….argh…" Itachi rasanya ingin menulikan telinganya sekarang juga, ia pernah melihat Hana menderita saat melahirkan Meiko dan ia belum siap mental dengan hal ini.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dan kali kalian akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya, Sakura membiarkan Hana menyandar pada tubuhnya.

Perasaan bersalah itu menyergap didadanya begitu saja, Hana memang bilang kalau dia ikhlas tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sesuatu sampai terjadi pada Hana. Wanita itu sudah banyak membantunya, bahkan dia berani mengambil resiko yang cukup berbahaya untuknya dan calon bayinya dan Itachi. Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tak berguna sekarang, Hana rela melakukan apapun dan memberikan apapun untuk membantunya, sementara ia menumbangkan Hinata Hyuga saja ia tidak bisa. Sakura bersumpah, ini terakhir kalinya keluarga Hyuga bisa menyentuh keluarga Uchiha, jika mereka berani menyentuh mereka lagi Sakura bersumpah keluarga Hyuga akan bersujud di hadapannya dan Hinata dia akan membayar untuk perbuatannya hari ini.

**TBC. Yah, saya tahu sih ini abal, abal sangat malah. Saya tunggu ya reviewnya heheheheh.**

**Kemarin ada yang tanya bedanya Guilliana dan Sakura, seberanya mereka itu satu orang yang sama, Guilliana Akasuna adalah Sakura Uchiha yang menyamar, secara physicly mereka itu mirip hanya aja dari cara berpakaian, cara bicara dan cara berfikir Guilliana itu jauh lebih berani ketimbang Sakura yang sebenarnya. yah semoga paham ya…**


End file.
